


Matters of the Heart

by akmarakmal



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmarakmal/pseuds/akmarakmal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(SLOW PROGRESS) When the whole fate of Mystic Falls and the other side plus Bonnie's, Elena's, Stefan's and Tyler's life are at stake, thanks to the Travelers, Caroline, accompanied by the Salvatore brothers went to New Orleans to find a witch that is strong enough to help them defeat Marcos and his army. Conveniently, Klaus knows the witch so like it or not, Caroline had to come face-to-face with the hybrid she's been dying to forget but could never seems to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm Qis and I'm new here. This is not the first fanfic I've written but it is the first here and the first about Klaus and Caroline. I do hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Everything that happens in TVD until episode 20 still happens, some of the things from TO does not, mostly because I haven't really been keeping up with the series yet. For instance, Rebekah is still in New Orleans and Klaus did find out about her betrayal but chose to forgive her. The baby is still coming and I'm gonna try my best take on how things would go down when Caroline finally finds out about it. Also, Davina plays a big part in this story and because I really like her -and I barely watch TO- she's gonna be an ally to Caroline. 
> 
> *Please do noted that English is not my first language so if there's grammatical problem or anything else, I sincerely apologize*

**CHAPTER ONE**

**CAROLINE FORBES** stared at the huge mansion standing proudly in front of her. She internally rolled her eyes at Klaus predictable choice of taste. Obviously he would stay in a mansion suited for kings and queens because he’s delusional and egoistic and evil and… Caroline growled as she stopped herself from thinking of Klaus. It seems like no matter what she does, even when she curses him, Klaus always managed to slip under her skin, leaving her nearly breathless at the thought of him. _It is so unfair!_ He can make her feel so many things and just _leave_ her behind and she _still_ can’t get over him.

Caroline let out a deep sighed and looked at the Salvatore brothers standing on her right. Damon was wearing his usual _I’m-a-dick_ smirk on his face and stared ahead while Stefan looked at her, almost sympathetically as if he could read through the Queen Caroline façade Caroline had been wearing lately. He’s _Stefan!_ Obviously he can see right through Caroline’s act, no matter how much others believe it. That’s why she loves Stefan and would do anything for him _, except_ killed his doppelganger to save his life. The blonde still haven’t let go of that particular failure of hers.

“You’re gonna be okay, Care?” Stefan asked, snaking his hand under Caroline’s and held it tightly as a form of support.

The blonde nodded with a smile. “Yeah!” Which Caroline wasn’t really sure about. When it comes to Klaus and her ‘feelings’, Caroline can never be _too_ sure about anything but that should be revise for another time because now, now she needs to focus on Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, Tyler -who’s now possessed by a Traveler-  and practically the whole damn town of Mystic Falls.

Can you remember the last time where the fate of the whole town, even the world _didn’t_ lie on your shoulders? When the _biggest_ problem you have is to chose which outfit you’re gonna wear for the day? No Caroline _can’t_. It felt like those times was _ages_ ago.

Caroline remembered how she groaned loudly when Elena told the whole Scooby-doo gang about her new information. Apparently there’s a witch, one that is strong enough to get rid of their little Travelers’ problem and conveniently, _Klaus_ knows that witch because he ‘rule’ New Orleans now and whatnot. Considering that New Orleans _is_ swarmed with army of witches, Elena and Bonnie said that maybe they could ask those witches for help too, just in case. Surely the witches wouldn’t want Marcos and his little body-stealing army to rise to power again.

Everyone reacted differently to the news. Damon downed a glass of bourbon, Stefan sighed, Matt was quiet, Jeremy looked neutral, probably because he had known about this before any of them had and Caroline could literally feel Tyler-possessed-by-Traveler body tensed down in the cell. Bonnie said they didn’t have to do this for her, _Caroline_ doesn’t have to do this for her because Bonnie said she can try to find another way but Caroline knew Bonnie well enough to know that she is slowly dying -again-but she’s just too stubborn to admit it. So like it or not, Caroline had volunteered to go and see Klaus because let’s face it, if there’s anyone Klaus going to hear, it’ll be _Caroline_. He did let Tyler back just to see Caroline happy- before Tyler blew it off because he cares more about his revenge than Caroline. But that’s in the past, now they’re… _sort of_ friends and even though Caroline’s heart still bleeds at how he reacted when he finds out she slept with the Original hybrid -which if you look at it Tyler’s way, it’s kind of messed up- she still wishes to get Tyler back, anyway possible. _One_ ill action does not ruin _years_ of friendship.

The blonde vampire shook herself out of her thoughts of Tyler because it just makes her weak and broken and she _does not_ need to be weak and broken in front of Klaus. No, she needs to show him that she’s fine, she’s great even and him leaving had been _the best thing_ that had ever happened to her. Klaus was the reason behind all of her heartache, the reason why Tyler had chose to left her,  why Tyler almost killed her -actually that was her fault but she’s still putting it under Klaus because if he hadn’t come back, if he hadn’t flashed that ridiculously sexy dimples, and that smile and be so frustratingly gorgeous, she wouldn’t have did what she did- and she will not give Klaus the satisfaction of seeing how _lost_ she is without him.

Not now, not ever!

“Let’s just get this done with, shall we?” She spoke to the both brothers before all three of them made their way towards the big fancy door that reminded Caroline so much of Klaus’ mansion back in Mystic Falls, one he and his siblings had abandoned not a little while ago. Every time Caroline passed that building, she had the urge to burn it down so she won’t have anything of him for her to remember him by. Unless you count _that_ forest, _that_ tree where… **_Nope!_** No, she is not going to go there.

Stefan -who still held Caroline’s hand in his- knocked on the door firmly to send the message to the Originals that they have guest but still soft enough to tell them know that it’s not a threat, merely an old friend seeking for help, if they could even consider the Originals as a _friend_.

It didn’t take long for someone to respond to the knock. Caroline heard the door knob being twisted and someone pulled open the door, revealing a gentleman in a suit. Elijah. If there was _any_ Originals Caroline is a little bit relieved to see, it’ll be Elijah.

Both Elena and human Katherine had told Caroline about Elijah, the noble, how he is the kindest one among the Originals and if there are any Originals to be trusted, it’s Elijah. Knowing how the doppelgangers who can’t seemed to agree on anything  but somehow find themselves agreeing that Elijah is a good man assures Caroline that if things went downwards with Klaus, Elijah would definitely step in, to help save their asses, or at least _delay_ the death part.

If Elijah was surprise to see the three of them at his doorstep, he didn’t show it. He just merely smiles tightly at Stefan and Damon and politely at Caroline. “Stefan, Damon.” He acknowledges the Salvatore boys who in turn acknowledge him back with a simple nod.

Elijah returned their nod before turning his attention towards a certain blonde vampire that seems to have managed to capture his brother’s interest, even when he’s no longer in Mystic Falls. “ _Ms. Forbes_.” He bowed out of courteous. He knows the Salvatore brothers and respect the bond they had for each other even if he find their- mostly Damon’s gut annoying but this creature, this beautiful light that stood besides Stefan, he didn’t know her. She was one of the people he had to protect when he made a deal with Elena not too long ago and he found himself working with the blonde once, when they were trying to get Klaus’ body but they were never… friends. She knew him, he knew her and that’s as far as their relationship goes so being Elijah, he resides to treat the girl like a gentleman he is.

“Just call me Caroline.” The blonde said, feeling a little bit weirded out by Elijah calling her Ms. Forbes. _Who does that anymore?_ Well, maybe her teachers and her mom’s deputy but Elijah is certainly not anyone of them.

“Well… Caroline, what do we owe you a pleasure?”

Upon hearing _we_ , Caroline body tensed a little bit. _We?_ Klaus must be home then. Or is it Rebekah? Neither one Caroline would like to see right now but that’s not gonna happen, does it?

“Can we… come in?” Caroline didn’t feel like explaining a long complicated story to Elijah under the _blazing_ sun. She is a vampire and even if she has her ring, the sun _still_ bothers her. She could still practically remember the burning ache on her back when her father tortured her in hope to change her. That thought make her cringe.

“Ah, yes! Where are my manners. Come in.” Elijah opened the door a little wider and makes a room for them to walk in.

Once the three vampires was inside, Elijah closed the door behind them and lead them towards the luxurious living room, one that looked a little… cheerful then the mansion in Mystic Falls. _Ugh! Why am I kept comparing Klaus’ mansions?_

“Please, sit.” Elijah invited the three of them towards the sofa.

Caroline looked at both Stefan and Damon -who is surprisingly quiet- before she sat down, with Stefan on her right and Damon on her left. Having the two of them by her side makes Caroline feels save because she knows Damon and Stefan would not let anything happen to her. They would keep her safe.

“I assumed you’re here for my brother, am I right?” Elijah started once the three of them had settled down on the sofa.

Damon was the one who nodded. “Yes. Is the _big bad hybrid_ around?” Though he sounded like Damon, there was an edge to his voice. Being under one roof with possibly _three_ Originals can do that to you.

“I hear someone says _big bad hybrid_.” And then came Klaus from the hallway, looking all evil and powerful the way he always is. The smirk on his face somehow grew wider when he saw the Salvatore brothers. “I was wondering when Mystic Falls crime fighting gang would come knocking on my door. What happened? Did the poor Elena somehow get herself bit by a werewolf? Or is there someone out there who wants to kill her? It never fails to surprise me how completely vulnerable the doppelganger is, even now that she is a vampire.” If Klaus had a cent for every danger Elena had gotten herself into, he’d be a _billionaire_ , not that he wasn’t already.

“It’s not _only_ about Elena.”Only when she spoke did Klaus realize _she_ was sitting there, between the Salvatore brothers, almost hiding herself behind Damon.

“ _Caroline…_ ” He hates how much he sounded weak and vulnerable whenever he spoke her name, whenever he sees her but Klaus couldn’t help himself.  She is _not_ someone he’d expected to see, not right now though if he admitted to himself, a part of him just long to run back to Mystic Falls and take a peek at that radiant smile of hers. Now that she’s _here_ , all the things that had happened between them, the way it feels when her lips crashes his, how their body synchronize against each others in the woods, made Klaus weak at knees. _Ugh! I am the Original Hybrid, I do not get weak at my knees even for someone as beautiful as Caroline._ And yet here he is, feeling like a love sick puppy. _Idiot!_

Caroline who _still_ can’t believe Klaus is there, right in front of her eyes, decides to ignore the man and focus on the important matter in hand. Klaus has done nothing but ruining her life and Caroline hated him with her whole heart for that… or does she?

“We’re here because we need help.” Caroline said once again.

Upon seeing the obvious tension between Klaus and Caroline, Elijah decided to step in and _neutralize_ the situation. It seems that the blonde’s presence was making his brother almost paralyze, something that makes Elijah smiled secretly. “What assistance do you require from us?”

And that’s all it takes for Caroline to start her incessant rambling. She started the story from the day Katherine dying -receiving a flinch from both Originals though for different reasons- and how she possessed Elena’s body and then the whole Travelers drama till it reach the point where they have to hide Stefan and Elena from the Travelers. Stefan is here with them, obviously he is safe and Elena is protected by Luke and Liv, the twin witches who would probably kill Elena if their plans on hiding her won’t work. Though usually Caroline couldn’t control her ramblings, she made sure nothing about Tyler almost killed her -or her complete fall out with him- and the whole Enzo drama out of the story. There’s no need to drag her ex and her _almost-but-not-quite-a-fling-who’s-now-dead-curtosy-of-her-bestfriend_ drama into the mixture. She has _enough_ problem on her plate, thank you very much!

Caroline let Stefan explain the rest and how they found out Klaus might have a witch that could help them and the whole shebang while she stared down at her foot, sighing mentally at everything that has happened. She’s _tired_ , damn tired with everything that’s going on. Sometimes she wishes Damon had _killed_ her when she first turns, that Stefan and Elena hadn’t swooped in to stop him. Maybe then she wouldn’t have to go through so much heartache.

“So do you have a witch at your disposal?” Damon asked.

Klaus and Elijah shared a look that tells Caroline they _do_ in fact know someone that could help them but that doesn’t necessarily _means_ they have that witch on their side. It’s probably one of those things that Klaus wanted but it belongs to someone else and he will take it by force.

“We do indeed _know_ someone that could help.” Elijah started. “But it may take time for us to make her cooperate.” _There it is._ Caroline knew it can’t be that easy for them. It never is.

“What if she _doesn’t_ want to help? You’re gonna _terrorize_ her love ones, threaten to kill them all, the way you did to Elena?” Caroline couldn’t help herself as she stared at Klaus with an icy glare, one that only _Caroline_ could do without having Klaus rip her heart out.

Instead of feeling hurt by Caroline’s accusation -more like statement- Klaus just smiled at her. “Sadly love, she does not have anyone she loves for me to terrorize so do not worry yourself.” Klaus quite  enjoy having people look at him as who he really was, the _villain_ and not some kind of man with a hope to be good the way Elijah and the rest of his family seems to look at him. _Heck_ , even _Hayley_ sometimes look at him that way and she was supposed to hate him.

Ugh, if Caroline knew about Hayley, she would never ever even wan to see even Klaus’ shadow ever again! And then there’s Genevieve and Camille.  _God,_ he’s in big trouble.

“But we will try our best to _persuade_ her to assist you with your troubles.” Elijah assured Caroline and the Salvatore brothers. “It might take a few days to do so. Why don’t the three of you stay here with us for a little while?” The Original offered. After everything his family had made them go through, the little Elijah can do is give them the best hospitality he could give while help them out of this Travelers mess. He’d knew about it, Katerina had told him all about her father’s ancestor and he, himself had stumble upon them a few times through the decade but they had never been a real threat, until now.

Caroline first instinct was to say _no_ but then she remembered Damon reminding her not to be a burden to them because New Orleans is a dangerous place where creatures roams around the streets freely and she find herself staring at Damon, leaving the decision in his hand. He might be irritating, patronizing and most of the time, crazy but when it comes to safety and protection, you can count on Damon to make the right decision, even if most of the times those decision almost cause them their life.

Damon looked at Stefan, communicate silently using their brother bond before he turns to Caroline. He asked her if _she’s_ okay with staying there, something that Caroline was shocked he would do because usually Damon doesn’t care about her well being. She bet he still doesn’t care but like it or not, Damon is her sire, his blood changes her and it somehow created a bond between them that neither of them could shook. No, it’s not like the sire bond Elena have with Damon or the one Tyler had with Klaus -she still have her free will and she still enjoy seeing Damon occasionally get hurt- but they understood one and another, something she still refuses to admit.

The blonde looked at Stefan who nods at her then she looked at Klaus and Elijah. She really, _really_ don’t want to stay under one roof with one Original, moreover two -three if Rebekah is here- but she has no other choice. She needs to help Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Tyler and the whole town of Mystic Falls and in order to do so, she needs to come back to Mystic Falls alive so Caroline nodded, _unwillingly._

“Splendid!” Klaus cheered because let’s face it, seeing Caroline, the light in his dark cave can only makes his days better, at least for a few days she’s here. Maybe he could persuade her, show her his sincerity and she would stay. _Not if she finds out about Haley and those other girls she won’t_ , an evil voice whispered inside of Klaus.

Klaus shook the thought of Hayley-and those other girls- out of his mind. What Caroline doesn’t know, can’t hurt her. He just needs Rebekah to keep Hayley away for as long as they’re in town and surely Elijah can handle Camille and Genevieve. It shouldn’t be _too_ much of a burden to put on his siblings’ shoulders.

“I’ll show you to your room.” Elijah offered.

“I think it would be good if you just put us in one room.” Stefan said which made both Elijah and Klaus to turn and looked at him. “ _My, my Stefan_. After all that we’ve been through, I think you should trust me more than that, don’t you? After all, you are here to ask for my help.” It didn’t surprise Klaus to find that Stefan _still_ doesn’t have that much faith in him but it _did_ bother him that he insist on staying in one room with _his_ Caroline, and _Damon_ will be there too. Damon who once dated Caroline –well if you consider their abusive relationship a relationship at first place. He _still_ couldn’t get over the fact that _the_ Damon Salvatore had not only had his Caroline but he had hurt her, badly but somehow still managed to find his way into Caroline’s life. He should be _dead_ , Caroline should hate him, shut him off the way she always did to him and yet here she is, trusting him with her life more than Klaus, not that she doesn’t have any reason to.

“It’s not like that.” Stefan explained. “I do believe that we’re safe here in your house.” Stefan stop and looked at the strong yet fragile Caroline who’s by his side. A lot had happened to all of them, to Caroline and Stefan as her best friend wants to be there for Caroline at _all_ time, especially when she goes to sleep because that’s when all her nightmares came crashing down on her little shoulders.  Damon was just there because Stefan have to keep an eye on him _too_. Elena had asked Stefan to make sure Damon wouldn’t do anything that would get himself killed and that’s _exactly_ what Stefan needs to do. There’s two, possibly three Originals in this house, killing Damon is probably the easiest thing they can do, not that Stefan would blame them. Damon has this talent of making people wanna go _murderous_ on him, even Stefan sometimes.

“We’re gonna stay in one room, _that’s_ it.” Damon finalized the decision for Stefan. He knows that Caroline needs Stefan right now, especially with Klaus living and breathing under one roof with her so Damon will try his best to give the blonde everything to make her feel okay while still be his _usual_ self. He can’t let anyone know that he cares about anyone besides himself, his brother and Elena. It would hurt his pride.

“Very well then. I’ll show you your room.” Elijah said and makes his way towards the stairs. Stefan, Damon and Caroline followed him without any word while Klaus just watch as the women he loves, the one who owns his whole heart -if he dares to admit to himself- walked away with her hands clutching tightly onto his ex-best friend’s arm and Klaus felt something he hadn’t feel for a long, long time. His heart _ache_.


	2. Dinner with Mikaelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. Do comment me on what you think of it. 
> 
> Love,   
> Qis

**KLAUS MIKAELSON** was many things, murderer, hybrid, monster, psycho and now, a future father but hero he is not so when he sees Caroline smiling, laughing at Stefan, the ex ripper turned hero, he felt his heart tightens and his fist clenches while burning a hole in Stefan’s head, hoping he would just drop _dead_ so that he would have a chance with Caroline. It was a ridiculous dream, a hopeless hope because what sane women would chose _him_ , the mass murderer over Stefan, _the_ Stefan Salvatore? _None!_ Unless that women has a death wish. Yet here he is, staring at her bright cheerful smile, hoping he was the one who put that radiant beauty in so much happiness.

Sometimes it scares Klaus how much he feels for Caroline. Even back when she was still in Mystic Falls, enjoying college while constantly dodging whatever mess Elena and the gang had gotten themselves into -it’s Mystic Falls plus Elena, the golden doppelganger, something’s bad bound to happen over there- and he’s here, in New Orleans, claiming his throne that Marcel has stole, Caroline is _still_ the only constant thing on his mind, the one thing that doesn’t make him wanna go murderous on every living soul he stumble upon.

Yes, there are a lot of interesting beautiful women in New Orleans, Cami is one of them. She’s blonde, bright and somehow seems to understand him in a way nobody else did and even though he grew to care about that women, she wasn’t Caroline, _his_ Caroline. It didn’t feel the same as bantering with Caroline, as listening Caroline dodging him, grew upset with him, accuse him of all the horrible things that he did do but never admitted or just glare at him at any given moment, hating him. God, he’s _crazy!_ Those things Caroline did weren’t even a pleasant thing and yet he still loves that girl like crazy.

 “Klaus!” Stefan called for him once he realized that Klaus is standing on the doorway of their room.

Instantly Caroline’s laughter no longer fills the room and Klaus could see the blonde’s body tensed as her face instantly lose all its gleaming happiness before. It hurts Klaus more than he would ever admitted seeing the women of his dreams reacted that way upon sensing his presence but what did he expect? For Caroline to accept him with open arms? Certainly not, even if they left things in a good place before Klaus took off from Mystic Falls for good after Katherine’s death. She must have blamed him for Bonnie’s earlier death and Stefan’s agony back when he got trapped in the vault because really, he _was_ the one the blame for it. If he didn’t help Silas get the cure, if he’d just stop thinking about himself for once, maybe Caroline would be happy now.

Klaus wonders if Caroline knew about Tyler, pretty sure she did but does she really know that Tyler came here for Hayley, using the were-slut -as Caroline liked to call her- against him? Does she know that Tyler had become a mad raging hybrid, thirsty of blood, Klaus’ blood? If she doesn’t, Klaus hope she will never do because then there’s another thing Caroline can put a blame on Klaus and he for once does not need it, not when it comes to Caroline. Isn’t it enough that she’s going to hate him forever if she finds out about Hayley?

Now Klaus started to wonder how Caroline’s relationship with the dog is now. She clearly came her for him, well; at least he’s one of the reasons so they are probably in good terms now.

“Is there anything you need?” Stefan asked.

Yes, he is here for something. Elijah had asked him to come and fetch them for something, but he had now forgotten what it is thanks to Caroline and all her radiantness. What was he doing here again? Ah, dinner. “Elijah has prepared a dinner for us.” Usually they would have the cook prepare something for them but since this is a special occasion, Elijah decided to show off his culinary skills. Not something Klaus wanted Caroline to experience. His brother is the noble one, the better man than he is and he does not need another rival for Caroline’s attention.

“Um, okay. We’ll wait for Damon who’s washing up. Thanks.” Was the only thing he could say. He hadn’t seen his old friend for quite sometimes now and Stefan does not know how to react to him anymore, now that he is not trying to kill him and every living soul in Mystic Falls.

With that, Klaus turned on his heels and walked away, not before he take one last look at Caroline who somehow refuses to look back at him.

The ache in his heart just grew _literally_ unbearable.

“You okay?” Stefan asked Caroline once he was sure Klaus was out of vampire hearing range, though when it comes to the Originals, he doesn’t know if there is such thing.

The young vampire nodded with a slim smile. “Yeah! It’s just _Klaus_.” She tries to act like Klaus’ presence didn’t bother her at all and yet the moment she said his name, her body shivered. _Ugh, why is it so easy for him to get under my skin?_

“Hey…” Stefan took the younger vampire’s hand and squeezes it lightly. “You have me. If things get too messy in there,” he pointed at her heart, “just let me know okay? I’ll try to untangle the mess.”

Caroline couldn’t help but to smile at that. “What did I ever do to deserve you, Mr. Salvatore?”

“You die and became a vampire, Ms. Forbes.”

Caroline looked at Stefan and all the things Stefan had did for her since day one she was turned into a vampire -thanks to Katherine- came back to her. It wasn’t that long ago where she was a weak, insecure, shallow little human. Back when she was human, when she lets Damon, her supposedly ‘ _boyfriend_ ’ pushes her around, abuse and fed on her, Caroline was nothing but an insecure vessel of a teenage girl. She’s mean -she still is- and selfish and stupid and neurotic and now _look_ at her, she’s all grown up, all maturing and she has Stefan now by her side. Indeed, she had lost _a lot_ ever since she turned but if Caroline could turn back time, she wouldn’t change a thing. Being a vampire, dying makes her what she is now and she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

“What did Klaus wants?” Damon who just walked out of the shower asked, snapping Caroline from her thoughts. Her eyes trailed from Stefan towards the partially naked and wet Damon standing in front of the bathroom, with a little towel on his hand that he uses to dry his hair. She may hate Damon but even _she_ can’t deny Damon is one delicious piece of meat, dead meat that is.

“Like what you’re seeing, Barbie?” The D-bag smirked once he realizes Caroline is staring, okay _gawking_ at his tight abs.

The blonde rolled her eyes at Damon, not giving him the satisfaction of knowing that she thinks he’s hot. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.” She muttered casually. It’s true; she’s seen Damon in all of his glory so there was nothing surprising about seeing his naked form now.

“Touché!” The older vampire smirk.

“Elijah asks us to join them for dinner,” Stefan informed Damon.

“ _Dinner_?” Damon raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, _dinner_. Are you a retard, don’t you know what dinner is?” Damon sometimes annoys her and she doesn’t even know why. Probably because the memory of how he used to treat her when she was still a human was still fresh and vivid in her mind, sometimes even disturbing her sleep. It is something she never talks about because he’s Elena boyfriend now and he had taken a werewolf bite for her once and it should be enough of an apology but something _needs_ to be talk about before you can let it pass.

Damon just smirked at her annoyance at him. He knew just how much he affected her because she did came from his blood and he enjoys occasionally annoying her and make her upset. It sometimes makes him feel the burden of being good less burdening. That at least _someone_ still thinks he deserve punishment for everything he’d done, even though both he and Caroline knew she didn’t particularly feel that way anymore. She’d been keener to be on Team Damon lately, especially when Elena and Stefan are off being besties.

“Why are you so cranky, blondie? Shouldn’t you be more excited now that your banging buddy is around?”

Caroline took a deep breath and tries to remember all the good things Damon had done so she wouldn’t have to rip his head apart. She’d known that Damon had been waiting for the right time to bring that subject up, of her one time affair with Klaus that had cause quite a scene in her life. She knew Damon would _never_ judge her, not him and not Stefan, even not Elena but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t use it to spark up anger in Caroline’s heart. He is Damon Salvatore after all.

Before the two could erupt into an argument, Stefan quickly steps in. “Let’s go try and get through dinner with Mikealson shall we?” He asked, looking at both Damon and Caroline, demanding for both of them not to mess this up. It _is_ his life that hangs on the rope here.

“Don’t worry about me. Its Barbie there you need to worry about. I’m not the one with psycho hybrid to worry about.” Damon says as he slipped into a pair of grey shirt and blue jeans that Caroline remembered helping Damon buys back when they were a couple. She cringes at the memory. Can’t believe she ever thought Damon was her one true love _. Eew!_

Caroline ignores Damon -and the memory he brought- and turns to look at Stefan. “I can’t promise anything Stef.” Klaus just gets under her skin by just _being_ there, she can’t promise anything beyond trying to ignore him as long as she could.

Stefan let out a deep sigh. He knows how Caroline and Klaus’ relationship work and it’ll be a miracle if the dinner went well without any drama. “Fine but _try_ not to get kill okay?”

“Okay.” With that, the three vampire ventures down towards the dining room where Klaus and Elijah are waiting for them with dinner.

The dinner was actually uneventful, _at first_. Caroline eats and basically goes through the whole dinner ignoring the looks she gets from Klaus. She doesn’t even have to look up to know that the Original hybrid is staring at her. It’s one of those things that you just _know_. Stefan and even Damon were chattering with Elijah and sometimes Klaus, talking peacefully as if they were just old friends trying to catch up. Stefan and Klaus _are_ old friends so it makes sense why he was behaving but _Damon_ , that one, the blonde certainly did not expect. Though he was Damon and being sarcastic and patronizing is his nature, he somehow managed to go through dinner _without_ angering Elijah and Klaus with his ways. Probably because they are so used to his ways that it doesn’t affect them anymore.

But that’s not really the case here. When Caroline quietly gazes up to take a peek at the men, she saw how it was not familiarity that fills the room; it’s a heavy air of _weariness._ Like everyone just wants to have one dinner without anyone dies, without anyone trying to kill them and just be normal for a second. She could see the lines of weariness in Stefan’s forehead, hear deep sighed from Damon’s mouth, feel Elijah’s exhaustion and know the edge in Klaus’ posture. After everything they’re all gone through, they ought to feel the heaviness of living an immortal life. Caroline wasn’t even _nearly_ as old as any of them and even _she_ has feel the implications of being an immortal.

That’s probably the payment they have to pay for an eternal life, compulsions and super everything. They could never lead a normal life, people they love will keep dying, they will constantly be fighting for something, if not for themselves, for the ones they love, like what they all have been trying to do. Caroline guess she can take it easy with Klaus while she’s here. Though she has the right to blame everything on him, she just can’t because that’s not the truth. It is _their_ entire fault and yet it is _not_. It’s their fault because it is their actions that leads them to where they are now but yet that’s just how it was written, how destiny had plan and they are just a mere pieces on the board.

“Caroline.” Hearing her name coming from the voice she knew so well, snap Caroline from her thoughts. She realizes that she’d been staring at him and curse herself for being such an idiot. _Really, Caroline?_

Instead of ignoring him, Caroline just let out a little smile. “Yes, Klaus.” She still spits his name though, just to show him that he is _still_ on her hate-list.

Klaus couldn’t help but to smile in victory. At least the girl still have the heart to look at him and say his name, even if she spits it out like it’s a venom and smile in her _I-hate-you-please-die_ kinda way. Just the way Klaus like her.

“Why is it that you came here along with the Salvatores brother? I mean, you could just stay back at Mystic Falls and take care of poor little Elena, make sure she’s safe. Why _are_ you here, love?” He smiles and his eyes look at her directly, challenging her to a game that they have played so many times before.

“I’m here for _Stefan_ ,” Caroline lied through her teeth. Technically, she _is_ here for Stefan and the whole town of Mystic Falls but deep inside, she was here for Klaus too. And Klaus damn sure knows it.

“Oh really, love?” He raised an eyebrow. “Not for anything else in particular?”

“I’m also here because if there’s anyone you would be so _kind_ to extend your assistance, it’ll be me,” there’s no use denying that part. She is one of Klaus’ kryptonite, he has feelings for her and because of that, and she’s the best candidate to seek help from him. “I am the blonde distraction you oh-so-fancy.”

Klaus’ face hardens a little at that and Caroline knew she had strike a nerve. The hybrid once said and she quoted -from what Elijah told Elena and Elena told her- that loves is vampire’s greatest weakness and we are not weak. How does it feel to be _weak_ , Klaus?

“I would be careful about what you say, love. You may be beautiful but if you do not stop talking, I will kill you,” Klaus threatens, his eyes boring a hole in Caroline’s who just glared back with her own deathly glares. Bitch, she’s the Queen Bee of Mystic High! Death glares is practically planted inside of her eyes.

“Niklaus, _enough_.” Elijah cold icy voice snapped both of them from their little if-looks-could-kill competitions. “Caroline and the Salvatore brothers is our guest and we _will_ treat them as such.”

Klaus growled at his brother. “Do not tell me what to do, brother. Especially in my own house.” There was a threat in there somewhere, Caroline was sure of it.

“It’s _our_ house and you need to learn your manners.” Elijah doesn’t even need to raise his voice nor glare at Klaus to prove the point that he is, as matter of fact, the oldest one thus he holds the power over Klaus’ attitude, at least towards guests in their house. If Caroline thought Klaus was the scariest of the Originals, she clearly changes her mind now.

Klaus was about to start a scene -he always does when he doesn’t get what he wants- when the front door was open with a _bang_ and a pair of heels marched right in. Caroline didn’t have to look to know who it was.

“Well, well... If it isn’t the save Elena Gilbert troop.” Rebekah smirked as she stood at the entrance of the dining room, crossing her arms against her chest, looking better than the last time Caroline saw her. “What happened to poor Elena now? Werewolf bite, more people trying to kill her? It never ceases to amaze me just how frail that little miss doppelganger is.”

Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah. She literally said the same thing Klaus said earlier, when he saw them but said it with better words and more venom than Klaus. They are so alike sometimes, it annoys Caroline.

“Ah, Original Barbie. Can’t say I miss your presence at Mystic Falls.” Damon greeted her, smirking his signature smirk.

Rebekah growl at him before lying her eyes at Stefan. “Stefan. I’m shock that you left your true love side. What? She doesn’t do _it_ for you anymore? Oh, wait, she’s doing _it_ with Damon now.” It was a low-blow, even for Rebekah but she doesn’t care. It’s a payback, for all the things he did to her, for all the heartbreak she had to endure and for everything he would never be to her. Rebekah might be an Original vampire but she is still just a mere girl. Rejections and heartbreaks is something she can never forget.

If Stefan was hurt, he didn’t show it but Caroline knew better. Stefan’s un-beating heart flinches at Rebekah’s words. No matter how much Stefan try to accept it, a part of him will _always_ be hurt by what Elena and Damon did to him. Elena was his epic love and once you love someone, no matter how much time has passes, you will always love them no matter what happen.

“You’re just angry because no one wants to do it with you,” Caroline spat. It angers her that Rebekah says such thing just to hurt Stefan, as a payback for rejecting her. She knows what the blonde Original is doing, Caroline practically _invent_ that move, thank you very much!

Rebekah smile angrily as she move closer towards Caroline who was now on her feet, ready for Rebekah’s blow. “If you think my brother is going to stop me from killing you just because you’ve _slept_ with him, you are delusional. Klaus _doesn’t need_ you anymore. You’re just another conquest to his bed, like _Hayley_ was.”

At the mention of Hayley, Klaus stiffened while Caroline stared at Rebekah in confusion. “Rebekah, stop!” Klaus warned her. He was on his feet now. His little sister has a way of ruining his plans, even his life at one point and he did not need her ruining things more for him. His chances with Caroline is already as thin as a silk, if she goes further with this, Klaus should just say goodbye to whatever hope he holds on.

“What the hell does the _were-slut_ has anything to do with this?” Caroline wonders in pure confusion. She is still bitter about the broken neck and the whole Silas thing that practically leads to losing Bonnie and almost losing Stefan and every shit she had to go through these past months. Bringing up her name is so not going to make her feel anything but fury.

Rebekah looked at the girl, revaluating what she’s doing.  She’s doing this for Caroline’s sake, to discharge her from the pain she will have to endure if she enters her brother’s life. New Orleans is not for Caroline, and Rebekah is doing this to help the girl. It might look like she’s being mean but Rebekah has a heart, unlike Klaus. She will _not_ let another pure heart breaks for her brother’s selfish desires.

With a deep breath, she let out a wicked smile that she knew would fool these people into thinking she was just being mean. “Oh, don’t you know, dear Caroline? Hayley is heavily _pregnant_ ,” she stopped for an affect “with _Klaus’_ unborn heir.”

Stefan and Damon looked at each other, questioning Rebekah’s word before they both turn to Caroline who looks at Rebekah as if she’s crazy. “You _do_ know how crazy you sound right? Vampire can’t… make babies!” It was one of the curse of being a vampire, one that made Caroline wishes she was human because it was her dream to have children, to build a happy family, unlike her broken one and show everyone that _she_ can be happy but now that dream just went up in flames.

“Vampire can’t, werewolves on the other hand… My brother _is_ a hybrid which make…” Rebekah left her words hang in the air and let the baby vampire figure out the rest. She’s bright; though sometimes Rebekah doubts that part, she’s pretty sure Caroline can figure it out.

It takes two and two and finally Caroline figures it out. Klaus is a hybrid which means he is still a werewolf and werewolf can procreate and he must have slept with Hayley and she’s got pregnant with his baby.

All eyes lies on Caroline who was completely still and silent now that one might think she’d died out of shock. Klaus was freaking out inside, he already have a _million_ ways to kill his sister thought off but that had to be taken care of later, now he has to deal with the fall-out of her sister’s action, Caroline possibly hating him.

“Caroline…” he tried to reach her -even though he was at the other side of the table- but she just moves a step back. “ _Don’t_.” She said without looking at him and kept staring at her foot.

Elijah who had been an audience of the entire scene stares at Caroline in sympathy. He might not know how deep the connection the baby vampire has with Klaus but even _he_ can see that this new information is breaking her apart. _Rebekah_. Elijah needs to teach her sister’s a lesson, if Klaus hadn’t killed her first that is.

Stefan who stood beside -with Damon in company- her was ready to grab Caroline just in case she breaks down when Caroline lift her head up and look at Klaus straight in the eye. There was nothing but cold and numbness in those blue eyes. If one didn’t know better, they would think Caroline had just shut her humanity off but Stefan _did_ know better, he knows her more than anyone else and he knew what Caroline was doing. She’s shoving her feelings deep inside and refuses to think about it until further notice, the way she did when Elena killed Jessie.

A smile that seemed to bright to be genuine surfaced on Caroline’s pink lips. “Congratulation, Klaus. If anyone deserves a family and happy endings, it definitely should be _you_ ,” though it was all bright and bubbly, there are venoms in those words that made Klaus cringe. For the first time in his damn life, Klaus doesn’t know what he should do. He was simply paralyzed.

Caroline turn to Elijah who was on the other side of the table, watching her intently. To Elijah, she let out a real smile, soft and kind, just the way he treated her. “Thank you, Elijah. The dinner was magnificent. I would love to continue it but it seems that I have had _enough_ for tonight. I hope you will excuse me.” She had enough of the drama, not the food and Elijah understands it.

“Of course.” The oldest Original nodded. “Good night, Caroline.” He gives her a polite smile that she returned.

Caroline eyes then landed on the Original Barbie who stood close to her. “Thank you Rebekah for telling me that. I do appreciate the information.” Rebekah swallowed hard as she watch the stiff Caroline, something Rebekah did not expect to see. That was _not_ the reaction she had imagine would come out of the vampire Barbie once she found out about Klaus and Hayley. If this is how Caroline would react, Rebekah fears how the girl would just shut off her emotions if she finds out about _other_ women in Klaus’ collection here in New Orleans. Oh, her brother is _definitely_ going to kill her.

“Stefan, I’m going to go for a walk for a while so I could call Bonnie and Elena. Don’t wait for me. I’ll be fine,” Caroline assures the very concerned Salvatore before walking away from the room and make her way straight for the door. Caroline truly needs the walk because being in this mansion is _suffocating_ her and she might just die out of air.

Once Caroline left, the room was _dead_ quiet for a few seconds before Damon let out a deep sighed and turn to his brother. “I’ll take care of blondie. You stay here and discuss matter with hybrid so we can make this visit as short as possible,” with that, he zoomed out of the house and followed Caroline scent. If there’s anything Damon and Caroline are both good at, it’s distraction and right now the blonde distraction needs just that and Damon will give it to her. Let Stefan and Elijah handle Klaus’ wrath on Rebekah.


	3. Destraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back. Sorry for the late update. I'm still recovering from TVD's new episode and I'm not sure how I'm supposed to live my life now. Caroline's reaction to Stefan's death just breaks my heart. I really hope he comes back because TVD won't be the same without him.
> 
> So here's the new chapter. I hope you enjoy. As usual, do leave a comment so I can improve the story. Also, if you have any suggestion, do tell.
> 
> Love,  
> Qis

**NEW ORLEANS** is nothing like Mystic Falls. It’s merrier, livelier and the night seems so full of live that Caroline got carried away with the hype of it till she _almost_ forget about the whole Klaus drama she had left back at the mansion. Truthfully, Caroline knew this would happen. She doesn’t necessarily know _this_ would happen but she knows Klaus will break her heart, they always do. All the guys she ever love, all those who she cares about, they would _always_ break her heart once she let them have it. That’s just how it is. Damon, Matt, Tyler and the guys before that. She wasn’t Elena Gilbert, the girl that deserves true devoted love from someone like Stefan or even the patronizing Damon. She’s Caroline Forbes; Mystic Falls mean girls and second choice. Undying love isn’t made for her. She’d grown to accept that. But still, it hurts like _hell_ when it happens all over again.

The blonde sigh. No, she would _not_ think about Klaus and Hayley or anything tonight. She’s going to have fun, in the city full of music and culture and food and arts and she’s going to forget all of her troubles tonight. Her broken heart can be mend later -if it can even be mend- right now, Caroline wants nothing but to appreciate the beauty of the city. And who was _she_ to get upset about Klaus love-life anyway? She did told him she will never be with him. The sex was just a onetime thing, nothing more. If Klaus with Hayley, so be it. She doesn’t care, she _won’t_ care.

Caroline arrived at a pub with so many people, drinking and enjoying the live band playing on the stage and she thought she’d find a great spot. It looks like a decent enough place to start her night-of-forgetting-her-troubles so Caroline saunter towards the bar and took a seat. A blonde bartender named Cami came to her. She let out a smile.

“You must be new here,” Cami said.

Caroline nodded while she enjoys the band. “Just passing by.” It was true. Caroline was only here for a few days, that’s it.

“What can I get you?”

“The _strongest_ drink you have.” She wants to forget, needs to. If she keeps thinking about Klaus, which she is, she will lose her mind and right now, she just can’t afford to lose it.

Cami gave her an amused look. “Are you sure you’re strong enough to handle it?” The girl doesn’t look like she can handle much.

“Trust me, after the day I had, I’m strong enough to take on _any_ drink, as long as it makes me forget my troubles for a while.”

“Ah, _problems._ Who doesn’t have them,” Cami said, almost reminiscing her own situation. Klaus, Marcel, the witches and everything that’s been going on in New Orleans is slowly driving her nuts. She had just lost her uncle, she’d lost her brother to the witches and honestly, Cami wishes to just skip this town but yet here she is, _still_ tendering the bar like her life isn’t one giant supernatural mess. “So what is it? Boy problems?” Asked Cami as she stirs up some drink for Caroline.

Caroline nodded. “Something like that but _way_ more complicated.”

“Like what?”

“Like he is a _very_ bad person who once ruins my life and the ones I love but I’m falling for him.” It surprises her that she’d just admitted her true feelings for Klaus out in the open but who the hell cares about it anyway. “Now he has someone else, even a family too and I just wish I could escape him and never see his face ever again but I _can’t._ I need his help -it’s the matter of life and death- so I have no choice but to stay.” Caroline has no idea why she is opening up to a stranger- even if she is a bartender- but she did it anyway. There’s something calming and warm about Cami and Caroline sometimes feels like she’s seeing her own reflection in the mirror when she looked at the women.

Cami looked at her in both sympathy and understanding. Oh, Cami _knows_ what the girl is going through. She can’t quite grasp what she feels for Klaus but he has Genevieve and Hayley is carrying his baby and he obviously have some _major_ issues but Cami just can’t seem to pull away from that allure of darkness. Guess it was her own fault for engaging herself with Klaus at the first place. But how the hell was she supposed to know that he was the big bad hybrid? She was just doing her job.

The bartender handed Caroline two glasses of something Caroline thinks is scotch but smell _way_ too strong for it. “It’s on the house.” Cami said with a smile.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. It looks like you gravely need it.”

Caroline laugh at Cami’s comment before she downed the content of the glass. The liquid burns her throat and she already feel the affect kicked in when she settled the glass down. It is _definitely_ not a scotch. Or anything she ever tasted before. “What is this?” Caroline asked before downing the second glass.

“Something I like to call ‘cure to the broken heart’.”

Caroline giggled. “I like the name.”

“Me too.” The two girls erupt in a cheerful laughter.

“Ladies, mind if I join you?” Out of nowhere, Damon appeared and slipped next to Caroline. He flashed Cami his _Damon-smile_ which made Cami blush.

Caroline just rolled her eyes at him. “What do you want Damon?”

Damon shrugs. “I’m here to give you what _you_ want.”

Caroline turned to face the older vampire. “And what is that?”

“ _Fun_. You want fun and we both know I’m the fun brother.” Damon smirked, reminding Caroline of all the fun they used to have. Yeah, like she would ever go down that road again. Been there, done that. Even got a freaking nightmare to haunt her night so na’ah.

Caroline ignores him and look around, searching for Stefan. When she can’t find him, she turned back to face Damon. “Where’s Stefan?”

“I left him at the mansion.”

Caroline’s eyes widened in horror. “ _What?!_ ”

“Calm down, barbie. Stefan can take care of himself. You, on the other hand, I’m not really sure.”

“I don’t need you to babysit me, Damon.” The blonde growled.

“True but you need to learn how to have fun,” Damon leaned closer to Caroline and wishpered,”vampire style.”

The blonde vampire rolled her eyes again at Damon. “ _I_ know how to have fun.”

“Like what? Drinking…” Damon took one of the empty glasses in front of Caroline and smells it. His face scrunched up before he put it down, “whatever that is and talk about your problems to the beautiful bartender? No offense, beautiful.” Damon managed to sneak a wink that once again makes Cami blush madly. If only she knew who Damon really was, she wouldn’t be reacting to his charm so easily.

“None taking,” said Cami, clearly enjoying the sight of Damon Salvatore sitting in front of her. Klaus and Elijah are handsome, sure, but _this_ guy in front of her, he’s beautifully gorgeous. How can someone be that good looking and hot too? It seems unfair to Cami.

Caroline heaved a sigh before she turn to look at Damon. “Fine! Show me how to have fun.”

Damon smile triumphly and stood up. He offered a hand to Caroline. “Shall we?”

Caroline reluctantly took Damon’s hand and jumped off the stool. She turned to Cami. “Thanks for the drinks Cami. I’ll come again if I can. My name Caroline’s by the way. See you later.” She waved at the bartender as they walked away.

“Bye, Caroline.” Cami waved back with warmness.

“Bye Cami. I will _definitely_ visit this bar again,” Damon gave the poor Cami one of those sexy smiles of his -that was almost impossible for any girl to resist- which made Caroline huffed and punch him hard on the arm.

“Ow, barbie! The hell was that for?” He glared at her.

“Remember _Elena_? Stop flirting with that poor girl. She’s way better off without you meddling in her life.”

Damon just ignored her because _she’s_ obviously right. Of course Damon wasn’t really flirting, he has Elena but there’s no harm in having some fun. He doesn’t even know where he and Elena stands right now and honestly, he’s tired of it all and needed some break from it all so why not have some fun while you have the chance to. Caroline obviously wasn’t having any of it.

“So, you speak of fun. What kind of New Orleans fun are you going to show me?” Caroline asked once they were out in the open air. The streets of New Orleans are always filled with people and Caroline wonder if these people ever go to bed. Probably not, considering a big part of them are the creatures of the night, vampires and witches and all. Hopefully there’s no werewolf because Caroline is tired of getting bitten and needing Klaus’ blood.

“Well here we are free to be a vampire so that’s how we have fun. Be a _real_ vampire.” Damon said.

“I am _not_ drinking from people, Damon.” She’d rather starve than drinks from a living human just for fun. That’s not who she is.

Damon rolled his eyes at Ms. Goodie-Two-Shoes. “Being a vampire is not only about drinking from people, blondie.”

“Well then, show me.”Caroline crossed her arms against her chest.

Damon gives her a smirked before he speeds to on top of a building in front of the pub. People who saw it just ignores it, like it was everyday you see a man with super speed, climbing up a building. This is New Orleans and Caroline thinks they probably see it every day.

“That’s all you got Salvatore?” Asked Caroline, clearly not impressed.

Even if he’s way up there and it’s night, Caroline could see, heck, she could _feel_ Damon’s smirk. It’s just such a Damon thing to do that it feels like a part of him already.

Without warning, Damon just jumped from the building and landed gracefully on his feet in front of Caroline. “Barbie, you’re _so_ not getting the point.”

“Which is…?”

“This is New Orleans! We can do _anything_ within our vampire capability. Anything at all.”

Caroline’s ears perked at that. “ _Anything_ at all?”

Damon nodded with a smirk. “ _Anything_ at all.”

“You said you lived here once, right?”

“Yup.”

“Is there somewhere you can dance, drink, occasionally make out with strangers and forget all of your problems? A place where you’re free to be _anything_ at all.”

Damon smirked, liking the way Caroline’s mind work. “Now we’re talking, barbie.” And the two unlikely pair disappeared from the street of New Orleans.

Stefan had been here with the Originals for _hours_ and he just couldn’t resist the urge to stake himself with a wood. Caroline and Damon had been gone for hours and it’s already in the middle of the night but the fight is _still_ heating up in the Mikaelson’s mansion. Right now, Klaus and Rebekah is fighting, -more like destroying- what Stefan thinks is the study room while Elijah tried to calm them down and Stefan just stood at the side, watching it all tiredly. This was _not_ what he had signed up for, siblings quarrel. He was here to find a way to save the whole Mystic Falls and witches and magic and yet here he is, not moving forward and is stuck with two _maniacal_ Originals and one calm and collected enough Original to stop his younger siblings from tearing each other apart. Stefan has no idea how Elijah can deal with both Klaus _and_ Rebekah on daily bases without losing his mind. He only has _one_ Damon and he’s already tempted to rip his heart out more than a dozen of times.

Now Stefan curses Damon for leaving him behind. Why didn’t he followed Caroline instead and leave Damon here? Oh yeah, he was afraid they would _kill_ Damon.

Caroline is in need of someone and after what had happened, Stefan knows Damon can provide Caroline enough distractions to keep her from hurting and going crazy thinking about Klaus and Hayley and their child and his betrayal. Yes, it’s a _betrayal_. Because Caroline thought Klaus, at some extent, care and she thought she was good enough for him but clearly Klaus just had to mess it all up.

Stefan _knows_ Caroline; her insecurities ruled her, even if she doesn’t show it. She used to have both Tyler and Klaus at her feet, prying for her love and now after she had give them both her heart, they crushed it into tiny million pieces and Caroline is once again back to that insecure painful bubble of hers.  

The younger Salvatore hates it when Caroline is hurting. He will do just about anything to make the girl feels better but Stefan is not a good enough of a distraction to distract Caroline so he let Damon babysit the blonde and stays here instead.

But was it _really_ a good idea to leave a very vulnerable Caroline in the hands of his brother? Stefan liked to think that he had made the right decision but he’d probably do. Caroline and Damon, though they might fight and act like they hate each other all the time, can comes up with crazy things in desperate times and since this _is_ desperate times and they are left alone in the city of supernatural creatures roaming the streets freely, Stefan can bet on his endangered life that the two of them will cause quite the scene tonight. Whether it’s good or bad, Stefan will never know tonight, not until the two of them comes back and so God help him, let it be the earlier one. He has _enough_ trouble for now.

“I _will_ put a danger in you!” Klaus screamed in a fit of rage at his sister, Rebekah who had just basically ruin whatever chances he had with Caroline.

Rebekah rolled her eyes dramatically at Klaus. “Oh, go on with the dagger threat. I _dare_ you, Nik. Kill me just because I ruin your already ruined chance with that annoying Miss Mystic Falls. What do you see in her anyway? She’s _nothing_ but a mere baby vampire.”

Klaus eyes grew in rage and he was about to pounce on his sister when Elijah stepped in between the two of them, stopping the fight and prevent more destruction to their lovely house. Elijah’s quite fond of the study room and he will not let his younger siblings tear it apart in fit of rage.

“ _Enough_. Both of you.” The oldest Mikaelson send a warning glare to both Klaus and Rebekah. “Niklaus, you will _not_ dagger our sister,” Elijah said which made Klaus growled at him. “Do not tell me what I will or will not do, brother.” He hated being told off and he certainly hates it when it’s his older brother that’s doing it. It reminds him that he’s weak against his family.

“I know you’re angry and trust me, Rebekah _will_ pay for her actions but daggering her will not be of use, especially in times like this,” Elijah eyed his brother, reminding Klaus that he still have not own New Orleans completely, there’s still Marcel and his followers, the witches who’s against him and he needed all the help he can have to claim his kingdom completely while protecting his heir and Hayley. And whatever problem cooking up in Mystic Falls is another problem he had to deal with. He knows for sure that the other side is unbalance, a visit from Mikael had proven that and he needs to take care of that problem too. Klaus already had a killing headache just thinking about it.

Instead of ripping his sister limb by limb, Klaus speed out of the house, suddenly needing some fresh air to breathe. The scent of Caroline is everywhere in the house. If he stayed in any longer, he would lose his mind. The memory of the cold icy eyes watching him after Rebekah had told her about Hayley haunts Klaus’ mind. He’d rather seeing her hating him, screaming at him and call him names than seeing her cold and icy, shutting him off completely. He’d know how to handle fury Caroline, not cold Caroline.

Elijah turned to his baby sister once Klaus had left the mansion. “You are _not_ allowed to cause more problem while we have guest in this house,” it wasn’t a request; it was an order, one that he knows Rebekah will follow even if she hates it.

“ _Ugh!_ What is it with you and Nik? Why do you care so much about that dumb cheerleader?” Rebekah growled in dissatisfaction. She knows that Klaus would be kissing Caroline’s pretty little ass when she’s around, that’s as clear as day to her but _Elijah_? Now _that_ Rebekah didn’t see coming. Elijah is smitten with Hayley, last Rebekah check, what does he have any interest in protecting Caroline’s damn feelings?

Elijah just let out a deep sigh as he smooth his attire. “It’s called _manners_ , Rebekah, something you and Niklaus seems to be lack of. They are our guest, Caroline and the Salvatore brothers. They came in peace; we have to treat them accordingly. We owe it to them, the very least.”

Rebekah looked at his brother like Elijah had lost a vein or two in his brain. “We do _not_ owe anything to them, Elijah! Elena and her friends _killed_ Finn and Kol.”

“And how many of them have we killed? How many of their love ones had died because of us?” Elijah interrupted his sister. “We’ve all had lost people, more of them, a few of us but it all started because of _us_ , because of our mother and our family. If we didn’t exist, their lives will be perfectly normal. And even after _everything_ we’ve put them all through, some of them are still quick to forgive us, don’t you forget that, Rebekah. Matt Donovan was able to forgive you after all you’ve done to his friends so find it in you to forgive them back. We are not saint, little sister, we all have our sins. All we can do now is try to redeem ourselves.” There was still that regret in Elijah’s heart for what he had done to Elena, how the compassionate girl’s had to lose so many because of him and his family. And Katarina. Maybe if he and Klaus hadn’t appeared in her life, she wouldn’t have been this Katherine façade and lost herself in the fight the preserve her life. Elijah stills feel the pain of Katherine’s death and a part of him regrets not visiting her at her death bed along with Niklaus and Rebekah. Maybe if he was there, Katherine would have die peacefully and leave poor Elena’s body alone.

Rebekah hates it when Elijah’s right -most of the time he is- but Rebekah _still_ hates it. She likes it that she can hate Elena -and the gang- for what they did to her brothers but she can’t deny that she had done equally if not more harm to them as they did to her and some of them were willing to forgive her. _Matt_ , kind and beautifully human Matt had forgiven her. She should learn to do the same. Not that she would ever let any of them knows about it.

“Whatever!” Like a brat she is, Rebekah stomped away, disappearing upstairs where her room is.

Elijah casually turns to meet the younger Salvatore, Stefan who was standing near the study room’s entrance. An impressed look graces the vampire’s face. “Both Elena and Katherine forgive you, by the way.” Stefan says as he made his way closer towards Elijah.

The oldest original let out a small smile as he made his way towards Klaus’ alcohol’s collection and pour some scotch into two glasses. He turned and handed one to Stefan.

“How is the young Elena?” Elijah asked, refusing to dwell more on the Katherine’s subject. That’s one of the topic he’s not ready to talk about, not now, maybe not ever.

Stefan took the glass and smile. “Still dodging deaths and treats to her life, the usual,” said Stefan before downing the glass’ content. It feels good to have the alcohol burning down his throat.

“What do the Travelers specifically wants with doppelgangers’ blood?”

“For a spell. It would rip magic out of the earth, layer by layer, draining every witch’s powers and undoing _all_ magic.”

“Only in Mystic Falls?”

Stefan nodded. “At least that’s what we know. But Bonnie says there’s a possibility that Marcos will let the spell spread slowly throughout the whole world, cleansing earth completely out of magic.”

“That means New Orleans will be in danger too.”

“Yes, which is another reason why we came. Because Elena says you will help us figure out a way to defeat Marcos and the witches here, they wouldn’t let Marcos take away their magic. The travelers _are_ their arch enemy.”

“I’ve heard about that from Katerina,” Elijah heart still flinch at the thought of her but he ignore the feeling. “What are Ms. Bennet plans? As I recall, she’s no longer a witch.”

“That’s why she needs a witch that is as strong as hers to cast a spell that wound help preserve the other side and magic long enough for us to cook up a way to get rid of Marcos.”

Elijah’s head nodded, understanding what the younger Salvatore had said. The problem in Mystic Falls is a lot more urgent and endangering than the ones they have in New Orleans, it seems. Elijah makes a mental note to discuss the matters with Klaus and Rebekah in the morning, assuming both of them can be decent enough around each other to talk in the morning. Sometimes Elijah wonders how come they have lived for a thousand years and yet they still bickers and fights as if they were still mere teenagers.

Stefan’s phone vibrated in his pocket so he put his glass down and pull out the phone. When Caroline’s name flashes on the screen, Stefan instantly answered it. “Hey, Care.”

“ _Steffiiiieee!_ ” A sound of a _very_ drunk Caroline came from the phone, making Stefan let out a deep sigh. Yup, it’s _definitely_ a bad idea leaving Caroline in the hands of Damon but at least Caroline is drunk enough to forget all of her problems for the night. “Where are you, Stefan? I miss you already. It’s not that much fun without you here. I miss your _serious vampire look_ and you’re _worried vampire look_. I miss having you here. It reminds me someone _still_ cares about me, that someone still loves me and not leave me for someone else, the way that _bastard_ , Klaus did. Did you know he knocked up Hayley, the were-slut? She’s not even _half_ as hot as me! And I’m _Miss Mystic Falls_! How dare he manipulated me to have sex with him and then breaks my heart? Stupid dimply hybrid!” Caroline growl grudgingly like a kid which made Stefan smile in amusement. Drunk Caroline is the _cutest_ thing in the world, Stefan’s not even joking.

“Where are you, Care? And where’s Damon?” _Please don’t let him kill anybody_ , Stefan pleaded tiredly in his head.

Stefan heard a drunk Caroline called for Damon. A few broken things and curses later, Stefan heard Damon’s definitely drunk voice answered the phone. “Hey, _Steffie_.” Caroline giggled in the background, hearing Damon call Stefan by the nickname Caroline had insist on calling him whenever she wants something or just to embarrass him in public when he doesn’t do what she wants him to.

Stefan let out another deep sigh. He can feel the lines appearing on his forehead. “Damon, you were supposed to take care of Caroline, not get _wasted_ in the middle of nowhere. Where the hell are the two of you anyway?” It is uncomfortably silence wherever Damon and Caroline’s at.

Damon let out a laugh. “Barbie made us sneak into a voodoo museum. She wants to find something to voodoo Marcos’ ass.”

The younger Salvatore’s eyes went round. “What? How did you- you know what, never mind.  Just stay there. I’m gonna get you.”

“Yes, mom.” Caroline mocked from behind and Stefan rubbed his temples. Damon’s definitely rubbing off Caroline. The two of them have spent way _too_ much time together.

“Damon, make sure Caroline doesn’t touch anything cursed,” they have enough problems to think about, a curse object is the _last_ things they need right now. From what Stefan gets from his encounters with voodoo magic is that one wrong move will cause you your _eternal_ damnation.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re no fun, broody pants.”

Stefan ignores Damon and hung up the phone. He looked at Elijah who had already put his glass down. “I know where the museum is,” Elijah said and with that, both of them exited the mansion and made their way to retrieve the drunk duo. 

Lesson for the night, _never_ let Damon babysit the very vulnerable Caroline ever again.


	4. Love & Hate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olla! I'm back. Again, sorry for the late update because I'm still recovering from all the shows finale. Gosh, I'm still so dumbfounded by how TVD ended. Don't know how excatly I'm going to survive the next few months without TVD.
> 
> So here's the new chapter, hope you guys like it.
> 
> Love,   
> Qis

**WHEN** Caroline open her eyes the next morning, for a second there, she’d forgotten where she was, what she was doing, why does she felt like she’d been ran off by a _huge_ truck and why the hell is Damon and Stefan are sleeping besides her -shirtless-, crushing her in the middle of the bed. She had the hugest urge to kick both of them off the bed but then everything came crashing back to her mind like a freaking _hurricane_ and she found herself closing her eyes and wish sleep would whist her away. She’s in New Orleans, with Damon and Stefan in Klaus’ mansion. She’s here to help save Mystic Falls and the supernatural world. She felt like she’d been hit by a truck because she was out with _Damon_ last night, drinking, dancing, maybe make out with a few strangers and then _a lot_ more drinking. Stefan must have dragged them both back from wherever they ended up after the club. Caroline’s pretty sure she was in a voodoo museum with Damon, trying to find some voodoo stuff so that Bonnie or Liv and Luke can use it on Marcos and make him die again. Some part of Caroline even thinks about finding one for Klaus, just to spite him and eliminate him from her life.

What happened last night, before the drunken mess, crushes Caroline’s heart and she doesn’t even know why. Okay, maybe she _does_ know why, she did tell Cami , the bartender she met last night -and probably some other people too- that she’s falling for him, probably already be in love with him and _that’s_ why it hurts so damn much to know that he had sleep with Hayley and now they’re gonna have a little family together. The thought of Klaus and Hayley with a little hybrid baby running around the house makes Caroline’s stomach hurl. God, she hated feeling like this. She’s _Caroline Forbes_ , being shallow, insecure and jealous is not her, at least not anymore. That’s the old Caroline, the human Caroline that believes she deserve a happy ending. Caroline knew better now. She gets it. Happy endings are not for her. She just has to live with it.

Not wanting to dwell on her broken heart anymore, Caroline carefully slipped out of the bed, making sure not to wake up Damon or Stefan -they needed the rest- and headed straight for her luggage that Stefan or someone must have gotten it out of the car and leave it in the room. She took out a pair of jeans, t-shirt and toiletries and step inside the bathroom. A good hot shower will help her refresh and take her mind off some stuff. She can think about broken hearts and ultimate doom later.

While she lets the hot water runs down her body, taking the edge off her skin, her phone went off and thankfully, she had brought it with her inside the bathroom so Caroline turned off the shower and hurried to the sink where she’d put her phone at. Elena’s name flashes on the screen and Caroline answered the phone.

“Hey Care,” Elena voice came from the other line.

“Hey, Elena. How are things in Mystic Falls?”

“Thankfully, still good. Liv and Luke seem to be working better now that they don’t have to protect both me and Stefan. I think Luke is a little upset though about not having _Damon_ around.” Elena joked and both girls burst into laughter.

“Luke and Damon, huh? That could be cute.”

“I know right.” The girls laughed a little bit more. “So, how _bad_ is it?”

Caroline’s eyebrows furrow. “How bad is _what_?”

“Your reunion with Klaus.”

Caroline let out a growled when she heard Klaus’ name. “Can we _not_ talk about Klaus right now? He’s the least of my concern,” _and the vice versa_ , Caroline added inside of her mind.

The blonde could literally feel Elena’s sympathy going through the phone call. “That bad huh, Care?”

“Yup! The important thing is, the Originals agree to help us to find the witch.” Caroline informed Elena, assuming Damon and Stefan hadn’t told her yet.

“The _Originals?_ ”

“Yup. Elijah and Rebekah are here as well.”

“How is Elijah?” Caroline could hear the affection in Elena voice when she said the oldest Mikaelson’s name. She’d always know that Elena had something with the Original brother but she’d never thought Elena _still_ has em. Guess that’s just how people -or vampire- affects you. Once they stepped into your life and leave their footprints in your heart, there’s no way to shake them off, at least not completely. Caroline would know, she’s here to save her ex’s life after all. And then there’s Matt. A part of Caroline will always and forever hold a special place for him. If anyone deserves happiness, love and family, it’ll be Matt. _Not_ Klaus and Hayley _. Ugh, you have got to stop thinking about them!_

“Elijah’s good, I think. Well, he looks good, if you _know_ what I mean.” The blonde wriggle her eyebrows in a flirty way even though she knows Elena couldn’t see it.

Elena just laughed at Caroline. “Oh, I _know_ what you mean. He’s one fine Original.”

“Sadly you have Damon now,” Caroline added. Though they’re not _actually_ together right now, everyone knows Elena and Damon will find their way back together. Caroline might not get it but there’s something that keeps pulling Damon and Elena together, making them _perfect_. Yes, Caroline was against their relationship at first but now she’d grew to accept it. Elena’s her best friend, if Damon can make her happy -even though Caroline hates it- she will accept it, for Elena’s sake.

Elena let out a loud sight. She really has no idea what’s going on between her and Damon. She loves him, he loves her too but they’re just too _complicated_ to be together and it sucks. Sometimes Elena wishes they would just forget all the complications and be together. “How’s Damon? Please tell me he’s still alive.”

Caroline let out a short laugh. “Thankfully, he is. Actually, he’d been… _useful_ for this trip.”

“So he hadn’t enraged any powerful beings that could kill him?”

“Nope, not even Klaus.”

“That’s good to hear,” Elena sighed in relief. She’d admit, she was kind of worried about letting Damon go to this trip. He’s _Damon_ , being a dick is in his DNA and Elena was afraid that Damon would got himself killed, especially knowing how _big_ of a fan Klaus is of Damon. It’s a breath of a fresh air to hear that he’s still alive and Klaus haven’t killed him.

“Hey, Care, can I call you later? Jeremy’s here.” Elena said after she saw her brother walking through the front door of the boarding house.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll text you if anything happens.”

“Okay. And, can you tell Elijah I said hi and sorry.”

“Sorry? For what?” Caroline lifts an eyebrow.

“When I was humanity-less Elena, I was kinda mean to him. Can you tell him that I was sorry and that I still kept his letter, it hasn’t burn off with my old life?”

Though Caroline has no idea what that means, she just nodded. “Consider it done.”

“Thanks Care. Bye.”

“Bye.” Caroline hung up the phone and put it away. She turned on the shower once again and let the water run, getting rid of all the negativeness she’s been feeling lately.

After Caroline had enough shower and are fresh enough to feel like herself again, Caroline put her outfit on and walk out of the bathroom. It seems that Stefan and Damon are still asleep on the bed so Caroline just let them have their rest and dried her hair and put some make up on. Once she looked like the Caroline Forbes everyone knows, Caroline decided to venture down to the kitchen in hopes that neither Klaus, Rebekah or Hayley is around, so she can drink her daily dose of caffeine in peace.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she was greeted with the sight of Elijah, in a dark green shirt and jeans rather than his suit, making breakfast. “Good morning, Caroline,” the oldest Original greeted her with a warm smile as he turned to face her.

“Good morning, Elijah,” she returned his warm smile.

“Come, join me for breakfast,” Elijah invited her for a seat on the kitchen table.

Caroline looked around in hesitation. What if she meets _you know who_? Caroline doesn’t think she has the energy to face him right now. Or worst, what if _Hayley_ is around? And then there’s Rebekah. Caroline is so not in the mood to get into a fight. All she wants to do right now is get some coffee and enjoy it peacefully in the room while she waited for Damon and Stefan to wake up. Then she can exit the mansion and start finding some witches that might be able to help her with her little Travelers problem.

As if Elijah can read her mind, he assures Caroline that she would be safe to enjoy her morning peacefully. “Don’t worry Caroline; both of my younger siblings are nowhere near the house. Apparently they have left before the sun rise. The only ones in the house are the two of us, the Salvatore brothers and some of our followers. You are safe for now.”

Though Elijah didn’t mention Hayley, Caroline took that as she’s also not here so she took a seat on the empty chair. Elijah smiled and brought a cup of blood towards her. He sat next to her before handed her the blood. Caroline took it with grateful smile. “Thanks.”

As soon as she looks at the blood, she quickly downed it, letting the liquid fill her. Caroline hadn’t known she was hungry until Elijah had offered her the blood. Guess being drunk and do whatever she did with Damon last night had drain her energy and blood is _exactly_ what she needed to make her feel better, though caffeine is still a must.

“Um, is there any coffee?” Caroline asked hopefully.

Elijah let out a sorry smile. “I’m afraid there’s none in the house. Hayley-“Elijah stopped himself when he realizes the affect that name can bring to the blonde next to him.

Caroline sensed Elijah’s uncomfortableness and quickly shook it off. “Its okay, Elijah. You can talk about her. I don’t mind.” That’s a _lie_ , obviously but she really needs coffee and since this house doesn’t have any, she needs to know why.

Elijah continued politely. “Hayley is allergic to coffee and for her safety _and_ the baby; Rebekah thinks this house doesn’t need any.”

Caroline made a horrified face. What kind of a _person_ is allergic to coffee? Were-slut, apparently. _Great!_ Not only did she ruin her life, Hayley also ruin her any chance at having any coffee as long as she’s in the Mikaelson’s manor.

“We do however have tea. Would you like for me to make you some, Caroline?” Elijah offered kindly.

Caroline just shook her head. “Nah. I’ll just go out later and get some coffee for myself.”

Elijah nodded and the two of them enjoyed blood and some pancakes with bacon and eggs in peace for a while. Caroline just shoved the food down her throat because it’s _incredibly_ good and she doesn’t know what to say to the oldest Original. They were never, _friends_ back in Mystic Falls. Caroline could count with her hand just how many times they had crossed path which is weird considering how little Mystic Falls is. Those very few encounters barely make them friends, just acquaintance. Though Caroline do know a lot more about Elijah than she should, thanks to Katherine and Elena but mainly Katherine. _Ugh_ , now she’s imagining what Elijah looks under all of those clothes. _Thank you, Katherine!_

As she shook the thought out of her head, Caroline remembered her phone call with Elena this morning. “Oh, Elena said hi, Elijah.” Caroline said after she downed another glass of blood. “She also said sorry for the way she acted when she had her humanity off and she still has the letter. It did not burn along her old life, whatever that means.”

It seems that Elijah knew _precisely_ what Elena means as a warm smile graces his lips. “I’m happy to hear that.”

“And just so you know, Katherine talks _a lot_ about you.” Caroline said once she remembered Elijah’s relationship with Katherine. It might not be any of her business but she had the feeling that Elijah needs someone to talk to about Katherine. He clearly can’t talk about it with his siblings so while Caroline’s here, why not let him. This is her way of remembering Katherine. She might be an evil doppelganger who wants to take away Caroline’s best friend’s life but she was almost a friend to her and Caroline appreciates her help.

The blonde can see the affect Katherine’s name had on Elijah but he insists on keeping a neutral face. If only Caroline didn’t know that trick, she would have thought he didn’t care about Katherine anymore.

“Oh, she _did_?” He asked politely as he took a sip of his water.

“Yes. But I have to stop her before she gets into the… _good_ parts,” Caroline cheeks reddens as she realized what she just mutter. _Way the go, Caroline!_

Elijah let out a smooth laughter, one that sounds good in Caroline ears, surprising her because she had never seen the Original brother laugh before. It clearly looks good on him. “That does sounds like Katerina.” A sweet pained smile appeared on his face. “Can I ask you something, Caroline?”

Caroline nodded. “Sure.”

“Did Katerina go peacefully?”

Caroline hesitates. She doesn’t really know _what_ to tell Elijah but the best she could give him was the _truth_. He deserves at least that so that’s what she did. She told him the truth. “I wouldn’t say peacefully but she did have a farewell. Katherine gets to have a few sweet memories with her daughter and they were together till their last dying breath and I’m sure that’s how Katherine would’ve wanted to go, if she wasn’t hell bend on making Elena’s life a living hell.”

Another laugh comes out of Elijah’s mouth. Yes, he is well aware of Katerina’s hatred and jealousy over Elena. He doesn’t get it, it’s probably some doppelganger rivalry thingy he does not understand but he’d always find that determination in Katerina admirable. Even after everything, she is still hell bent on ruining Elena’s life -Caroline’s words-. But Elijah is glad to hear Katherine managed to found he daughter and be with her, even if that moment was short-lived. Elijah knows how Katerina had been searching for her child, how her love for her daughter never dies even after all these decades and knowing that she managed to have her daughter just for a little while makes Elijah’s aching heart ache a little less. At least she had her happiness, even if he’d left her.

“She doesn’t hold it against you, leaving her for Klaus,” Caroline suddenly said, interrupting his thoughts and caught him by surprise. The blonde just smile at him. “Katherine understands that family is above else for you. She might not look like she understand it, but she does. That’s why she would do _anything_ for Nadia, because family is above everything else.” She remembered Katherine told her that once. Before she died, well, before she jumped into Elena’s body, when she’s lying on her deathbed, Caroline managed to have a conversation with Katherine. She was the one who asked Caroline to tell Elijah this, in case she sees him in the future.

“It seems like Katerina had found a friend in you, Caroline.”

“She wasn’t that bad when she wants to be.”

“Thank you, Caroline for telling me that. It is what I needed to hear. I can see why my brother is so fond of you and why Elena and the Salvatore brothers would do anything to save your life. You have the most _beautiful_ heart I had ever stumbled upon in decades.”

Elijah and Caroline shared a warm smile. It’s been a while since someone had said something so nice about her the way Elijah just did. It’s been so while anyone ever appreciate her and all she’s been trying to be, _human_. She might enjoy being a vampire, she might like all its perks but her humanity is one of the things Caroline value the most and no amount of urges to just let loose and be a vampire would ever take that away from her.

The warm and comfortable look that Elijah and Caroline shared was interrupted by a rather _angry_ groaned that appeared out of nowhere. Caroline instantly whipped her head towards the kitchen’s entrance and there stood him, Klaus Mikaelson, the _last_ person on planet earth that Caroline wishes to see right now. _Awesome!_

“I’m happy to see you getting cozy with my brother, Caroline.” The jealousy in Klaus’ voice was just as clear as the fire burning in his eyes as he glared at the two of them.

Caroline rolled her eyes in annoyance at the hybrid. He of all people does not have any rights to be jealous of _anyone_ Caroline chooses to be cozy with, not after all that’s happen. He can go to hell, for all Caroline care.

In a fit of anger that surge through her the moment she remembered all about last night, Caroline stood up and turns to Elijah. She let her face soften at his gaze. “Elijah, thank you for the breakfast but I think I’m gonna go get that coffee now.”

Elijah nodded in understanding. “Of course. Thank you for the company, Caroline. It was a pleasure spending time with you.” It was indeed a pleasure but Elijah just think he’d put it out there, letting his brother hear it, to see his reaction. Naturally Elijah gets his wish as he saw Klaus’ jaws tighten and his fits clenches. A small smile crept on to Elijah’s face. _Hmmm, interesting._

Caroline just smile politely at Elijah before she put her bitchy face on and turn to face Klaus. She gave him her best despise look before she started to storm out of the kitchen. Unfortunately, Klaus’ hand was quick enough to grab her wrist before she even managed to passes him at the entrance.  “We need to talk, love.” His eyes gaze at her intently.

Caroline turned to glare at him. “ _No we don’t_. Now let me go, Klaus.”

Klaus just ignored Caroline’s complains and dragged her towards his room. The girl kicked and screamed but Klaus didn’t budge. He just keeps dragging her up the stairs, ignoring her complains, completely. But that didn’t stop Caroline from fighting him. “Let me go you crazy hybrid!” The blonde screamed and she had the hugest urge to bite Klaus’ hand off.

Again, Klaus kept ignoring her and once they arrived at Klaus’ room, he thrown her in and locked them both inside of the room, giving no chance for Caroline to escape. Caroline glared at him, oh she _glared_ at him with all the hatred she could mustered for him. He does _not_ get to drag her around like that, forcing her to go with him, to do things against her will. She doesn’t care who Klaus is but he does not get to treat Caroline like that, not anymore.

In a fit of rage, Caroline’s face changes and before she knows it, she had pounced on Klaus, catching him off guard and sending him down on the floor and her on top of him. “Don’t you _dare_ do that to me again,” the blonde growled so fiercely that if he wasn’t Klaus all mighty, he would’ve been pretty intimidate.

“Love, we need to talk.” He says rather calmly because he quite enjoys their position and seeing Caroline looking intimidating like this. It’s _sexy_.

Caroline growled once again, clearly upset with Klaus reaction. She wanted him to know that she no longer care about him, she wanted him to know that she _hated_ him and for him to take a hint and hate her too but instead he looked serene and rather cocky at time moment, lying down her, giving her all the power of being on top of him. _Oh, hell_. No wonder he’s enjoying this! It reminds him of the little action they had in the woods.

The girl instantly jumped up, releasing Klaus and took a few steps away from him. Klaus was rather disappointed but he stands up and looks at Caroline. The girl no longer had her vampire face on, she was back to sweet little Caroline who’s angry at him and refuses to look at his direction, not even a glance.

“About Hayley…”

“I don’t care, okay, Klaus. You wanna be with Hayley, you’re having a baby with her, all of that, I don’t have a _care_ in it, at all. You’re moving on, I get. By all means, move on. The sex was just sex and nothing more. You don’t have to worry about it. I won’t tell your precious baby mama about it.”

“Is _that_ what you think? That I’m _afraid_ you’d tell Hayley about us?” Klaus’ voice rose as he was rather upset with what Caroline thinks about their situation right now. “I don’t care if Hayley knew about us. I care about _you_ , about us.” That’s all he’d ever care about since the day he save her on her deathbed, curtsy of his damn fault and the hybrid boy.

“How delusional are you, Klaus? There’s no such thing as us! Never has, never will.” Can’t this guy take a hint? Or listen to what the hell he is saying? He’s having a baby, with Hayley, the women he sleeps with and now is living inside of his house. They are starting a _family_ and yet here he is, trying to woo Caroline back into his bed. What the fuck is wrong with him? Caroline might hate Hayley but even she feels a little bit sorry for that slut, when you think about it.

Klaus face hardens as he looked deep into Caroline’s eyes, not believing for a second the words that came out of her mouth. Yes, Caroline’s been pretty good at acting like she doesn’t have any feeling for Klaus but he’d learn to see through those acts, to know exactly when her mouth says something but her eyes betraying her because that’s what Klaus looks like when he’s trying to pretend he doesn’t care, when he’s trying to act like his life is perfect now. It’s all a lie, an act because without Caroline, even with his entire twisted fantasy coming true, it would _never_ be enough to fill that hole inside of him.

So he stared at her, his eyes betraying everything he’d let other people see, other people believe. Klaus can love, in fact he love this girl so damn much it’s driving him nuts!

“Do you really believe that, love?” Klaus took slow steps towards Caroline who quickly backed away from him until her back hit the wall. Knowing he’d have her trapped, Klaus put his hands on the wall, making a barrier, trapping her inside of his arms. “Was all that look, all that fight, all that _touch_ means, nothing? Nothing at all to you?” He bend down, making sure his face is only an inch away from her while he kept his gaze straight into her eyes, alluring her to bare her heart and soul and let him in.

Caroline instantly panicked. She was trapped, trapped by Klaus, by her desire to have him and all the feelings she suppress deep inside because it wasn’t supposed to be true, she wasn’t supposed to feel anything for someone like Klaus. Yet here she stood, trapped within Klaus’ arms and those feelings just begging to bubble up, to be release and let Klaus knows just exactly what she felt. But she’s Caroline Forbes and he’s Klaus Mikaelson, they’re supposed to hate each other, _she_ supposed to hate him and that’s just what she did, she hates him.

A hard, stinging slap burns Klaus’ cheek, catching him off guard and instantly release the murderous side of him that always seems to disappeared whenever Caroline is around. His intense feelings was replaced by an icy death glare. Gone was the Klaus Caroline so used to see and came the monster that reminds Caroline exactly why she shouldn’t let her feelings take control of her. Because Klaus is a monster, a monster that ruin people’s life and she should hate him, with all her heart.

“I’d be very careful about what I say next, if I were you, love,” the menacing low growl Klaus let out would make anyone with sanity shake with fear but Caroline just stare straight into his eyes and tears started to formed before she could even register what was going on. “I hate you, Klaus. I hate your stupid accent, your ridiculous smile. I hate the way you call me love, I hate the way my name sounds on your lips, I hate the way your touch could drive me crazy, the way your mere presence can make my skin itch and I hate you for making me feel special but turns out, you were just like every other guy I’ve ever care about. The moment I give you my heart, you just crash it inside of your hand.”

Klaus almost stop breathing as he watches Caroline’s eyes glimmer in tears, how her face rains with tears that seems to break his very soul with every drop that fall down that soft cheeks. He hates it, how Caroline can instantly make him feel weak and forget all about his murderous rage he’d feel for her a moment ago but most of all, he hate himself for being the reason why the tears won’t stop falling from Caroline’s eyes. God, he _hated_ himself.

“When you came, I thought that maybe, maybe for once, I could be someone’s first choice, that maybe this time, I don’t have to settle for the second best, that maybe you can fix me but you’re the murderous hybrid, you don’t have a _heart!_ I hate you so much because I can’t hate you! I should, I should hate you but I can’t and I hate myself so much for not being able to hate you.”

Caroline’s heart was breaking again, pieces by pieces and she felt weak and vulnerable. Her feet almost give in, she almost fell onto the hard floor but before she could, Klaus grab her by the waist and crash his lips onto hers; pouring everything he had into that kiss so Caroline would know just exactly what he feels. He _hates_ himself too. He hate it that he’d hurt her, he hate it that she’s crying because she can’t hate him, he hates it that he makes her feel like the second best, that his mistake had trigger her insecurity and he just hate it that she feels all those things because of him. Caroline should know that she’s special; she’s literally everything to him and even when his every bones urge for him to take her away, force her to be with him, he _can’t_ because all he ever wanted was for her to be happy, even without him in the picture. That’s why he let Tyler go, why even after the stunt he pull at New Orleans, Klaus didn’t kill that mutt, because he knows Caroline would be devastated. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy and here they are, here _she_ is, crying because of him.

For the first time in many years, Klaus Mikaelson wishes someone would just put an _oak white stake_ in him just to stop the pain from watching the women he loves hating herself.  

Caroline hold tight onto Klaus, letting his lips showered her lips with kisses and for the second time in her life, Caroline let herself go, let her feelings sway her away. If she’d thought she was falling for Klaus before, now she is positively sure that she’s fucking _in love_ with him and it’s not even the same as the way she love Matt, Tyler or even Damon. His kiss sets her on fire; it burns her very heart, leaving her breathless. If she were to die in that moment, she would die in happiness. Caroline would give up her life just to be with Klaus.

But just when she’s about to lose herself completely in the arms of Klaus Mikaelson, her consciousness starts to kick in and she remembers everyone she had lost to Klaus, everything he had done, who he is and Hayley and their child and Caroline find herself pushing him away with all the strength she has but Klaus _wouldn’t_ budge. He insist on holding her, kissing her and leave her breathless and Caroline could feel all of her self control melted away again.

_No!_ Caroline won’t let Klaus own her like this, not anymore. So Caroline did the only thing she could think of, she bite Klaus’ lower lip so hard it bleed, totally catching Klaus off guard and made him release her in shock. Klaus was still dumbfounded as he tasted the blood on his lip when she took the chance to zoomed to the door, wrench the door open and stormed as far away from the mansion as she could.

Coming to New Orleans is definitely a _big_ mistake. She should have stayed home instead and let Stefan and Damon handle Klaus. _Ugh!_ Why did she have to agree on going to this trip? _Why!_


	5. No Time To Waste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back!! Sorry for the late update, I was busy preparing stuff for college. The new semester is starting and I need to get my acts together before I step inside of my personal hell hole once again. So yeah... This is a new chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it and as usual, don't forget to leave me a comment.
> 
> Love,   
> Qis

**CAROLINE** spends almost half of her day walking through the streets of New Orleans, enjoying the scenery, the people, the food and the shopping. It was exactly what she needed, _shopping_. It helps take her mind off things and make her feel a little bit normal. She could barely remember the last time she had a great time spending money like this. Well, it wasn’t exactly all her own money anyway, Damon had given her his card, just in case of emergency -and this is emergency- while they’re in New Orleans so why not use it. It’s her payback to him for making her drink so much last night that it even affected her brain the next morning. Clearly that little insiden with Klaus is the product of the alcohol overload and lack of coffee. It couldn’t be anything else. Caroline would be _damn_ before she admitted otherwise.

By mid day, Caroline had pretty much bought the whole French Quarter so she decided that it is safe to consume more alcohol now. She headed to the bar she went to last night because a) she did remember telling Cami she’ll visit again and b) Caroline could use the company. She might drink herself to oblivion last night but she remembers as clear as day her encounter with the bartender and Caroline has to admit, she feel somewhat already fond of that blonde.

When Caroline arrived at the bar, she instantly spotted Cami, bar tendering the bar and there was a man, dark skin, charming smile and strong posture sitting in front of her. It looks like they were having a rather serious conversation, from Cami’s expression but the dude seems to be enjoying the scowl in Cami’s face. She knows one other person who enjoys seeing a scowl on someone face and that someone is _not_ supposed to be in her mind right now. She’d left him at his mansion after she bit his lips, not a good way to leave things with an Original, obviously. Caroline must be suicidal.

_Oh, who the hell cares anyway_? They’re all going to die if the Travelers succeeded so why not live life dangerously careless while she can.

“Hey, Cami!” Caroline smiled at Cami as she arrived at the bar.

Cami moved her eyes from Marcel and look at Caroline. “Hey, Caroline. You’re back!” Her eyes trailed towards the many bags of things Caroline is holding in both of her hands, “with half of the shops in French Quarter it seems.” An amused smile crept on Cami’s face. The girl surely knows how to spend her money.

Caroline looks down at all the shopping bags she had in hand and just shrugs. “Well, I can’t actually down your ‘cure to the broken heart’ early in the morning so I settle for the second best thing, shopping.” The girl smile before she dumped her bags to the side and took a seat next to the dark skin man who was staring at her like she’s some kind of a new toy he’d just see at the shop and needs to own.

Marcel stares at the radiant beauty besides him. Wow, she’s _gorgeous_. But that’s not what had caught his attention, it’s the daylight ring situated on her finger. She’s a vampire. But Marcel knows _all_ of the vampires in town, Klaus’ minions and his people, he knows them all, even those who refuse to take a side between Klaus and Marcel and she was _none_ of them. This girl is new in town, still a baby vampire it seems. Marcel must give it to her, she have guts walking around New Orleans all on her own. For a baby vampire, that’s bold. With all the witches, vampires and now werewolves running around town, she’s bound to get into a fight with one of them and yet here she is, still alive and had probably richens shops owner in French Quarter.

“I don’t believe we’ve met before,” Marcel said, catching the girl’s attention. When she whipped her head to look at him, Marcel smelled her shampoo, strawberry with a hint of orange. It was quite the _turn on_ , especially coming from such a beautiful creature. “I’m Marcel,” he offered her his hand; with the most charming smile he could mustered.

The girl looked at him from head to toe before staring straight at him. She let out a smile _too_ sweet to be genuine. “I’m _way_ out of your league,” she brush him off and turn back to Camille who was now trying really hard not to laugh at Marcel and was incredibly impressed with Caroline. There are not a lot of people that could resist Marcel’s charm, especially new girls that came to town with no knowledge of who really is.

Marcel retreat his hand and smirked. Playing hard to get huh? He likes it. Its women like this that makes his manlihoodness challenged and who does like a little challenge.

“So, you still have _that_ problem, huh?” Cami said to Caroline while she start mixing Caroline’s her famous _cure to the broken heart_ drink.

Caroline let out a long, deep sigh. “You have no idea.”

“If you really don’t want to see him, can’t you find some other way to solve your problem without his help?”

“I wish I could but right now, it seems like he’s the _only_ one who could help me. Him and all of his family.”

Cami turned towards the blonde, nodding at her in sympathy before handed her, her drink. “Here, you need it. Although I think you need something more stronger than that from all the shopping you’ve done.”

Caroline laughed at Cami and took the drink. “Thanks,” and she down the whole glass in one gulp. Yup, she _totally_ need something stronger than that to get through the day without thinking about Klaus, his alluring smile, his cocky but enticing presence and his lips... his red, hungry and burning lips, on her, on every part of her….

_Nope! Na’ah! No Caroline, don’t do this to yourself. Remember Hayley and the baby she’s carrying? Yeah, wake the hell up!_ Caroline shook herself out of her thought and focus on the people around her. Klaus drama can be deal for another time.

“So Caroline, where did you come from?” Marcel who obviously doesn’t know how to take hint -like someone else Caroline knows- asked.

Her brain was already a little bit fuzzy due to the alcohol and the numbness of Klaus so she made her decide to just go along with this guy. What’s the worst could happen? “Mystic Falls.” She answered indifferently.

Marcel’s body tensed. Mystic Falls? As in _Klaus’_ _Mystic Falls?_ So this girl must be someone Klaus know. Or is it just a coincident that she’s from Mystic Falls? Marcel doubts it. This town is _too_ messy for anything to happen coincidently. He can bet on his life that the person she’s talking about is Klaus. So she’s here to acquire Klaus’ and his siblings’ help. He can see why she needs the alcohol _and_ the shopping spree. The Mikaelson can do that to you.

“So you’re here for someone’s help?” Marcel acquired, testing his luck.

The blonde nodded. “Yes, didn’t you just hear me?” There was slight annoyance in her voice.

“Is it possible that this person is our dear _Klaus Mikaelson_?”

When the blonde’s body tensed and her face looses its color, Marcel knew he’d hit the jackpot. So she’s here for Klaus. Whatever help she required from him, she must be quite _important_ to that Original that he’d be willing to give his assistance to her. Marcel had known Klaus for _ages_ , he’d know Klaus wouldn’t help anyone _unless_ they’re important to him or he’ll get something out of it. From the look of it, she doesn’t have anything to exchange with Klaus for his help besides her body which Marcel refuse to believe someone as fierce as her would be stupid enough to give to Klaus so it could only be the earlier one.

Cami, who was watching their interaction a little while ago, now looked at Caroline a little shock _. She’s_ here for Klaus? That means… the guy she spoke of is the all powerful hybrid himself. _Great!_ Camille had associated herself with more of Klaus’ business. “So the guy you were talking about is Klaus, huh?” Cami inquired the girl.

Caroline looked between Marcel and Cami back and forth in confusion. “Wait, _you_ know Klaus?” The girl looks at Marcel who just nodded, almost triumphly. Caroline turned to face Cami, “ _you_ too?”

Cami nodded. “Who _doesn’t_ know Klaus.”

Caroline let out a growl and buried her face down the bar’s table. _Of course_ they know Klaus! He’s the big bad hybrid, the ‘king’ of New Orleans, _obviously_ people would know him. And this Marcel guy is obviously a vampire; she’d seen his daylight ring. Caroline should’ve known that he’s one of Klaus’ people. But from the menacing fire his eyes showed when he spoke of the Original hybrid doesn’t seem to show his fondness for the hybrid. What if the two of them are enemies? What if Marcel is thinking about kidnapping Caroline and uses her as leverage against Klaus? She does _not_ have time or the mood to be anyone’s leverage right now. So Caroline turn to the guy to make sure he knows just _exactly_ that.

“Look, whatever problem you have with Klaus, I want no part of it. I have enough people who want to kill me, thank you very much.” Caroline really can’t handle being another tool in one of Klaus’ games that doesn’t even concern her to begin with. She will not be another collateral damage. One was enough for a lifetime! “And I think you might want to help me rather than use me for whatever _twisted_ plan you have spinning inside of your head.”

Marcel’s interest was piqued at that. “And why is that?”

“Because if me and my friends fail to get Klaus’ help, _you_ , _me_ and _every_ living supernatural creature will die.”

Marcel’s face hardened. “What do you mean we will _die_?”

Caroline stares hardened as she looks at Marcel with face dripping with deadly seriousness. “It means that if I don’t get a witch powerful enough to stop the Travelers from ripping magic off the earth, we will _all_ die.”

Marcel goes over his head what Caroline had just said. Travelers? Marcel had heard about them. They’re some kind of arch enemy with the witches. The story was, a witch had casted a spell that enable the Travelers to settle down in one place. It seems like they’re here to get a revenge against the witches by ripping magic off earth which means undoing _all_ the magic that was ever cast, i.e. the death of every vampire, every witches; magic  and every werewolves, every supernatural being completely wiped off the earth. He could not let that happen, even if it means working alongside Klaus and his family and the witches.

Marcel looked up at the girl in determination. “What do you need?”

Caroline was about to answer but then her phone rang and she quickly took it out. When she saw Stefan’s name on the screen, she looked at Marcel. “Hold that thought,” and answered the call. “Hey, Stef. I know I shouldn’t be wondering all on my own but-“before she could even finish her words, Stefan urgent voice cut her off. “Caroline, you need to come back to the mansion, _now!_ Something happened.”

If Caroline’s heart could stop beating, it would probably have done. “I’m on my way.” She said and shoves the phone back in her pocket. She looked at Camille. “Hey Cami, can I leave my stuff here for a while? I’ll come pick it up later,” she can’t exactly bring back all of it while she zoom fast enough back to the mansion. She might be a vampire but she’s not a supergirl.

Cami nodded, upon seeing the troubled look on Caroline’s face. “Sure.”

Caroline smile gratefully at her. “Thanks,” then she turn to Marcel. “ _We’ll_ talk later.” And with that, she disappears through the street.

Stefan was woken up by the maniacal ring of both Damon’s phone and his. He realized that Caroline was nowhere to be seen and Damon was slowly waking up so he reached for his phone and saw Jeremy’s name on the screen. Then he reached for Damon’s and saw Bonnie’s name. He decided to mute Damon’s phone and answer his because surely both of them call them for the same purpose.

Before Stefan could even mutter a word, Jeremy urgent voice instantly cut him off. “They’ve taken Elena.”

Stefan cursed under his breath and he saw Damon tensed, obviously hearing what Jeremy had said. “We need that witch _now_ , Stefan!” Jeremy said.

“On it,” Stefan said before hanging up the phone.

Damon growled as he hopped off the bed, almost falling back down but he managed to hold the headboard to stable himself. “Can’t that _witchy combo_ do anything right?” Damon said before he turned around and saw Caroline was not in the room with them. “Where’s barbie?”

Stefan shrugged. “Maybe she’d downstairs.”

The two of them decided to run downstairs to see Caroline and the Mikaelson -after they’ve put on some shirt- but they only found three Mikaelson in the living room -and a very pregnant Hayley-, discussing some serious matter from the look on their faces. It was the most _bizarre_ thing most Salvatore had ever seen, a very pregnant girl sitting among the Originals while rubbing her growing bump. Damon even think that maybe he’s still drunk but then he remembered the main reason why he and barbie became drinking buddies last night and he’s sure he’s not drunk… _much_.

“Where’s Caroline?” Stefan asked, once he found no evidence of the baby vampire around. Hayley flinch at the mention of Caroline while Klaus growled and Elijah smile -he heard what happened earlier- while Rebekah just shrug. “Who the bloody hell cares,” said the Original blonde while examining her nails.

Stefan exhale and took out his phone and dialed Caroline’s number. The girl answered after a few ring. “Hey, Stef. I know I shouldn’t be wondering all on my own but-“Caroline was going to start her long babbling so Stefan cut her off before she could. “Caroline, you need to come back to the mansion, _now!_ Something happened.”

The line was quite for a while before he heard Caroline steady breath once again. “I’m on my way.” The girl hung up the phone.

Stefan save his phone back in his pocket and stared at the very bizarre sight of the Originals with a pregnant lady. When the image of Hayley finally kicked in, Stefan knows Caroline would be really upset when she arrives. Hopefully the news from Mystic Falls will be enough to stop her from going crazy. Caroline might not want to admit it, to people, to him or even to herself but Stefan knows that she’s hurting because somewhere deep inside, she _feels_ for Klaus. It’s obvious in Stefan’s eyes that Caroline is in love with Klaus but he will not say anything before Caroline sees it for herself. The girl can be pretty good at deceiving herself.

It took a minute for Caroline to arrive at the mansion, and once she does, she quickly makes her way towards where all both of the Salvatore and Originals are gathered. Caroline looked at Stefan and Damon in panic. “What happened?”

Upon seeing the troubled look on Caroline’s face, all the Originals tensed and started to give more attention to the three of them. Elijah had discussed the threat in Mystic Falls with his brother and sister and they’ve decided to take more care in the matter because it is their live hanging on the line here.

Stefan turned to face all of them before focusing back to Caroline. “Marcos has Elena.”

Caroline let out a murderous growl. “Can’t that _witchy combo_ do anything right?”

Damon smirked, hearing Caroline says the _exact_ same thing he had said earlier while Stefan groaned. _Yup,_ Caroline had spent way too much time with Damon.

“When are we heading back?” Caroline asked, more than ready to go home. She rather faces her ultimate doom than Klaus. She saw him in the living room with three others but she’s too work up to focus on her surroundings. By now, she couldn’t care less about the hybrid. Her best friend had been kidnapped by from-the-other-side Traveler and they’re all going to die soon, Klaus is the _least_ of her problem. _Wow!_ Caroline can’t believe she’d come to the point where Klaus is no longer that much of a threat to her anymore.

Stefan and Damon turn to look at each other, clearly having that telepathic conversation they seemed to have before Stefan look at Caroline. “Care, I think you should stay here.” The younger Salvatore said, a little sorry because he knows Caroline would hate their decision.

Caroline couldn’t believe what she just heard Stefan said. “You’re _leaving_ me? With _them_?” Caroline pointed mindlessly at where Klaus and the others were standing. _No, no!_ This is _not_ happening. They are not leaving her behind and leave her out of the loop, again. _Na’ah!_

“Care, you’re safer here,” Stefan tried to reason with her.

“That makes no sense! I’m not the one the Travelers want, _you_ are. You stay here and be safe and I’ll go back with Damon and deal with the Travelers.” That makes more sense in her head because the Travelers can’t do the spell without enough blood from both doppelgangers.

Stefan took a deep breath before he places both of his hands on both side of Caroline face and hold it tenderly, calming her and use his power on her to convince the blonde that this _is_ for the best. “Care, they already have some of my blood so it wouldn’t matter where I am, they _will_ find me. You, however still have a chance. If things goes south, I need you to be as far away from the spell as you can be.”

“And you expect me to just _leave_ all of my friends in Mystic Falls, leave _you_ to die?” There was hurt in Caroline’s voice. She can’t believe Stefan would think she would just leave her friend, leave _him_ to die while she saves herself. That’s not who she is and Stefan knows it.

Stefan shook his head, realizing that Caroline had taken his words wrongly. “No, Care. I expect you to be _safe_ because I can’t let you get hurt.” She had become the most important person -next to Damon- in Stefan’s life and her safety means the world to him. He’d die peacefully if he knows Caroline is somewhere safe, living her life even without him.

Caroline wanted to argue even more but Stefan quickly added more logic so Caroline wouldn’t fight him. “And if anyone of us is going to succeed at persuading the witches to help us, it’ll be you, Care. You’re gonna help by taking care of things here.”

That’s all it took for Caroline’s fight to weaver. He’s right, if there’s _anyone_ who can persuade the witches to help, it’ll be Caroline. She has little crisis with the witches -except for the twelve witches she killed for Bonnie- so they are more likely to listen to her and help her. She is quite the persuader; her confrontation with Marcel earlier proves that.

“ _Fine!_ ” She lift her hands up as a sign of acceptance. “But if I come back and you’re dead, I’m gonna find away to bring you back and kick your ass, do you hear me, Salvatore?” Caroline gave Stefan her best menacing look which made Stefan laugh lightly. “I’m sure you will.”

The two of them stare into each other eyes for a few second before Damon annoying voice interrupt them. “I’d hate to ruin this sweet moment but we have a town to save, doppelganger to save and Travelers to kill.”

Stefan let Caroline go and turn to his brother. Damon’s right, they need to move now. Who knows what they’ve done to Elena.

“Stefan, it’s better if you bring Rebekah as your reinforcement. An Original could be useful against the Travelers,” Klaus who was quite the entire time suggested.

Rebekah whipped her head towards her brother. “ _What?_ ” That was unexpected.

“Go with them sister. Our lives is at stake here too,” Elijah added, agreeing with Klaus.

Caroline finally turn around to face the Originals and the first thing she saw was the very pregnant Hayley, standing next to Elijah. God, she could _feel_ her world spinning around. If she wasn’t a vampire, Caroline would have fainted due to the stress. Now she’ll be left under one roof with only Klaus, Elijah and Hayley. Oh, they have got to find that witch, _now!_

Hayley could feel the glare of Caroline, burning a hole in her head but Hayley kept her eyes at Elijah, ignoring the very murderous glare Caroline was giving her. Hayley couldn’t blame Caroline for feeling that way towards her but _she’s_ the least of her concern. Right now, Caroline’s presence only bring discomfort to her.

Elijah who saw the fire in Caroline’s glare moved closer towards Hayley, shielding her incase Caroline decided to attack the werewolf which he was sure she wouldn’t. The Caroline Elijah saw this morning wasn’t capable of that but he was not going to take a chance. Hayley and the baby’s safety is his number one priority.

Upon seeing Elijah acting all protective over the were-slut made Caroline scowl. _Great!_ She’s left under one roof with two people whose priority is Hayley, her ultimate enemy. Just what Caroline needed right now.

“We’ll take Rebekah,” Damon said, cutting off Caroline’s chain of thought. She turn to face both of the Salvatore brothers and her heart ache. She really, _really_ don’t want to be left here alone. This few days had made her rather attached to both of the brothers’ comfort.

But Caroline know she can’t be selfish, not when her friends and family life is on the line so she just throw herself at Stefan. Stefan caught her with ease and smile against her lemony strawberry hair. “I’m gonna be okay, Care.” He assured her.

Caroline nodded. “I know. But will I be okay?” She whispered, low enough for only Stefan to hear.

The younger Salvatore pulled himself away from the blonde and look at her straight in the eye. “You will, I know you will, Care.” Stefan planted a deep warm kiss on top of Caroline’s head, an act that seems almost sacred for both of them.

Klaus watched the exchange between the two from a far and he once again felt the jealousy stir inside of him. The way Stefan could hold Caroline, the way Caroline look at him, believing in him and care about him, how she can be comfortable enough to show her affection for the boy, how much Klaus wish he it was him and not Stefan Salvatore at the other end of Caroline’s affection. Of course he knows that the two of them are best friends, a bond that Klaus and Stefan once had but Klaus still feels the burning jealousy towards Stefan Salvatore.

After everything was settled, they decided that Rebekah will go back to Mystic Falls with Stefan and Damon while Caroline stayed back. Caroline was sure that she had shed tears when Damon remind her not to die and Stefan planted a kiss on her cheek and promise to take care of Liz and Tyler for her before he goes. Right now, Stefan is the _only_ one she has left, her life depended on him and if she lose him, she’ll lose it. Caroline know that for sure. Stefan is her anchor.

After she’s said goodbye to both the Salvatore brothers -and Rebekah-, she pick herself up and turn to Klaus who eyed her intensely. “Klaus, we need that witch _now!_ ” There was no time to waste. If they want to live, the plan needs to go in motion right now.


	6. The Witches Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olla guys!! I am terribly, terribly sorry for not updating this story for a while.. I've been so busy with school, I didn't have the time to write.. But no worries, the wait has come to an end.. This is a new chapter, I hope you guys like it.. 
> 
> To everyone that left me a comment, I am so grateful for your support.. I'm gonna try to update as often as I can but be patient with me.. This is my final semester in university and it's killing me.. I love you guys so much and do comment on what you think about Care's interaction with the Originals and whom you want to end up with whom.. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Love,  
> Qis

**CAROLINE** was stuck in the living room with Klaus and Hayley while Elijah went to pick up the witches named Genevieve and Davina. Oh, how much she hates the wait. She couldn’t even stop pacing for once and keep checking her phone, waiting for news from someone in Mystic Falls. She would’ve call but nobody seems to be answering their _damn_ phone. Maybe they should just throw their phone into the lake if none of them knows how to fucking use it.

“Love, will you stop passing around. It’s distracting,” Klaus, who was laid back on the couch and sketching something -probably her- said.

Caroline just sneered at him and kept pacing around, refusing to listen to Klaus.

“Come on, love, nothing will happen to _Stefan_ ,” Klaus looked neutral but Caroline had heard the jealousy in his voice like a venom. So that’s what he’s feeling right now, jealous of her and Stefan? Yeah, go to hell Klaus. Caroline don’t care and won’t care about what he thinks of her and Stefan. He’s her best friend, her anchor so she can be as affection with Stefan as she wants and worry about him as how she sees fit. Klaus has no say in it, especially not when the mother his baby is sitting beside him, looking like she’d rather be anywhere in the world except here.

“Mind your own business, Klaus,” Caroline said, glaring at Hayley to prove her point.

Instead of seeing Klaus back off, his smirk grew wider. “Are you jealous, love?”

Caroline groaned. “Seriously? Don’t you know how to take hint, Klaus? I am not your _love_ and I don’t _care_ about you and Hayley. The two of you can make as much babies as you want. I’m only here for the witch and once I get her, we will _never_ see each other ever again, even if I’m dying from a werewolf bite, even till my last dying breath, I will _never_ want to see your face ever again, Klaus. Get that inside of your thick head!” Caroline knows it sounds cruel and even unnecessary considering their current situation but Klaus just gets to her and she hates it so her way of retaliating is by telling him she hates him. That ought to shut him up.

But it seems like Klaus had learn how to dismiss her crueltiness and just send her that ridiculously hot smirk that makes her heart goes wild. Apparently their morning incident have made Klaus rather intent on getting under her skin.

“Well here the problem, Caroline. Like it or not, even after you get the witch, you still have to see me. My family and I are involve in this matter, you and the Salvatore brothers are the ones that drag us in, so you will have to bear with me.”

Caroline growled under her breath. “Oh, someone just stake me!” She was the one that drag Klaus and his family into this mess, well technically, Bonnie and Elena that drag them into the mess but they’re still held responsible for it. However thought it would be a good idea for Caroline to come to New Orleans? Oh, wait, it’s herself. Congratulation, Forbes! You are now the ruiner of your own life.

Not feeling like she can stand being in the same room as Klaus and Hayley any longer, she stomped towards the stairs. “Where are you going, love?” She heard Klaus asked.

“Hell!” Caroline answered without turning and zoomed towards the room she currently staying at. Once she’s in the room, she decided that a relaxing bath might just be what she needed to make her feel better. Elijah had been gone for quite some time now and it doesn’t seems like he’ll be back soon so Caroline decided, why not enjoy some me time before she has to face the Originals and convince the witches to help her. She needs to be her best Caroline Forbes self if she’s going to convince the witches to help and a good calming bath might just give her that.

So Caroline put some of her favorite shower gel in the bathtub and fill it with water. Once that’s done, she light up her aromatherapy candle, put on some calming song in her IPod and strip off her clothes before drown her body in the bathtub. Surely someone would come and get her once Elijah’s home so Caroline just lean her head back and enjoy the therapy bath, as she like to call it before hell starts once again.

Soon, Caroline was fast asleep on the bathtub, soothe by the aroma of the candle and the songs on her IPod.

Elijah was later than he should be, Klaus knew that but he wasn’t worry about his brother. Elijah can take care of herself and he’s probably late because God knows the witches are one hardest group of people to cooperate with. Genevieve are no longer fond of Klaus and we all know where Davina stands at when it comes to the hybrid and his family so it makes sense why Elijah is running late. He’s probably having a hard time convincing the witches about the predicament in Mystic Falls.

Caroline was upstairs, in her room and from the sound of it, she’s enjoying some quite moment in the bathtub, something that would be rather weird if anyone else did in this situation but somehow makes sense for Caroline. Hayley was sitting on the sofa, next to him, rubbing her stomach while her eyes gleam in worry, guilt and even fear that Klaus turns his attention to the girl, the mother of his daughter. She must be agitating, what with Caroline under the same roof as her. Well, Klaus wouldn’t actually blame the girl, Caroline can be pretty intimidating when she wants to be and Hayley wasn’t exactly innocent to begin with.

“Don’t worry, love, I won’t let anything happen to the baby. You should know that by now,” he assured Hayley though he really didn’t see the point of even discussing the matter because no matter how much Caroline hated Hayley, she would never hurt a pregnant women or the baby. Caroline has the kindest heart he had ever stumble upon, hurting a baby in the mother’s womb is not something Caroline Forbes would ever do.

Hayley look at Klaus. “I know she won’t.” Caroline is so annoyingly good, it annoys Hayley most of the time but now, God she’s thankful for Caroline and all of her morals.

“Then what are you afraid of?”

“How do you know I’m even afraid of anything?” Hayley asked, a little bit annoyed that Klaus can read her easily.

Klaus smirk. “I’ve been an object of fear for a thousand years, I can easily recognize fear whenever I see it,” being the most powerful being in the world gives you that perks, among other things.

Hayley let out a deep sigh. “It’s… nothing,” she really doesn’t want to talk about her feelings with Klaus. They might grew closer now and have a bond and understanding they once didn’t but that doesn’t mean Hayley wants to express her feelings in front of Klaus, especially not when it comes to little Ms. Perfect that hold Klaus’ affection.

If Klaus was Elijah, he would have talk his way to understand what Hayley must be feeling but he wasn’t Elijah, he was Klaus so he just brush it off. He did ask her what’s wrong but she refuse to tell him, that’s better than nothing. In Klaus’ book, that’s probably more caring he had ever been with anyone.

The two of them set in the living room in comfortable silence. Klaus continued his sketching, he was drawing Caroline in all of her beauty while Hayley went to her room and grab a book before coming back to the living room and sat next to Klaus. They enjoyed the silence for an half an hour or so before Elijah walks in with Genevieve and Davina on toll.

Klaus instantly put away his sketch book and stood up to greet the two witches. “I was beginning to think that the two of you are refusing to come,” he said with his usual smirk as he looked at the two witches who was now in his living room.

“Well, it took some convincing and a phone call but they’ve agree to listen to us,” Elijah said as he moved to stand besides his brother and shielding Hayley from the eyes of Davina and Genevieve.  If they decided to attack Hayley, Elijah would protect her, he will always do.

“A phone call?” Klaus raised an eyebrow at his brother.

“The Bennet witch.” Elijah simply answer and Klaus nodded his head before he turns to face the witches again.

“I don’t have much time so can we move to the reason why you call us here?” Genevieve who clearly was not enjoying her time in the Originals household as she used to said.

“She’s right, Niklaus.” Elijah in agreement with the redhead. “Where is Caroline, brother?” The oldest Mikaelson asked once he realize Caroline wasn’t with them.

“Since you were running late, Caroline decided to get some rest. Don’t worry, I’ll go get her,” Klaus said and made his way up towards Caroline’s room.

He knocked on her door but she wasn’t answering so he just walks in. The sound of melody from an IPod and the smell of aromatherapy candle lead him towards the bathroom where he saw Caroline, laid in the bathroom full of water and bubble, sleeping soundly like there wasn’t anything wrong in her world.

Klaus instantly stop on his tracks and just enjoy the sight right in front of him. He’d known that Caroline is beautiful, he’d go as far as calling her the most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on but in that moment, when he saw Caroline sleeping peacefully, without having to care about all the trouble she has, Klaus believed that he was seeing an angel. An angel so beautiful but yet so broken, thanks to the world and all its cruelty.  Klaus was once that cruelty, heck, he is still that cruelty and God knows just how much he wish he could took back all evil he had done to her, take back all the hurt and protect her from every pain she had to endure. Someone as kind, beautiful and angelic as her shouldn’t have to carry so much pain and agony in her heart.

“Brother?” When he heard Elijah’s voice coming from the hallway, Klaus instantly snapped out of his daze and made his way out, making sure to close the bathroom door. He does not need Elijah seeing his Caroline sleeping naked in the bathroom. She’s for his enjoyment and his only.

“We’ll be down soon, Elijah.” Klaus said once he met with his brother in the hallway. “Is Caroline okay?” There was concern in his brother’s voice that Klaus doesn’t like the sound of it. Wasn’t his brother smitten by Hayley? He doesn’t have any business concerning himself with the matters of Caroline.

“She’s fine,” Klaus answered, a little annoyed. “She’s sleeping. I’ll wake her up.”

“Very well,” Elijah nodded before venturing down.

Klaus turned back and make his way towards the sleeping Caroline in the bathtub. Though he felt guilty for waking Caroline up when she looks like she really do need the sleep, Klaus stir her awake because he can bet on his immortal life that Caroline will kill him if he let her sleep while Davina and Genevieve is here, ready to hear her.

“Love, wake up. The witches are here.” Klaus carefully shake her bare arm, making sure she wouldn’t wake up so suddenly.

Caroline who was dreaming about a peaceful day at spa hear Klaus’ voice calling for her and her arm move slowly. Though she doesn’t want to wake up, she slowly open her eyes and saw Klaus’ face, looking at her with a smile. For a second there, Caroline forgot what was going on and stare at Klaus for a little while. She somehow felt herself smiling happily at the image of Klaus but then it all came crashing back down and Caroline’s eyes widened.

“Klaus!” She yelped, instantly standing in the tub.

Klaus slowly stand up and smirk as he devour Caroline’s body with his eyes. Caroline looked down at her body and she realize what he was looking at and quickly cover her private parts with her arms. “What the hell, Klaus!” The blonde growled, clearly upset with the situation and Klaus.

The smirk on Klaus’ face grew wider and a mischievous glint shine from his eyes. “Don’t worry, love. Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Caroline’s mouth hang wide open at Klaus’ remark before anger took her and she grab her aromatherapy candle and throw it at Klaus, hopefully, burning him to ashes. But being an Original, he managed to deflect it rather easily.

“Oh come on, love, I only speak of the truth.”

“Leave or I will find a way to bury you alive.” Caroline growled, ready to vamp-out if Klaus refuse to leave her.

Klaus laughed before he raised his hands up in defeat. “Okay, okay. I will leave. The witches are here, by the way,” he made his way towards the door and before he walked out, Klaus turned to look at Caroline one last time. “And you may want to lay off the blood. You’re looking kinda plump, love.” Of course it was a lie but Klaus couldn’t help but to tease Caroline when she’s looking rather adorable, being angry at him and all.

Once again, Caroline’s mouth went wide open, offended by Klaus’ words. Before she knows it, her hand grabbed her IPod and she threw it at him but Klaus just walked out and close the door, causing the IPod to hit the door and crashes into tiny little pieces down the floor. She heard Klaus’ laugh and her blood just boils. Oh, that Original will regret ever calling her fat and cause the death of her beloved IPod. You just wait and see!

Caroline managed to get herself together and make herself decent for her meeting with the witches before she sauntered down straight to the living room where Klaus and Elijah is standing in front of Hayley who was sitting on the sofa and facing the girl, one redhead and another one, black haired. She make her presence known by clearing her throat.

The two girls, probably the witches turned when they heard Caroline. The red haired look rather angry, for some reason Caroline is sure has something to do with the Klaus while the dark haired girl looked ready to give someone an aneurysm -also for Klaus- if things goes south. Caroline was kinda shock when she saw the black haired girl, she was just a kid, pretty much the way Caroline was when she was turned by Katherine.

“Caroline,” Klaus called for her and she heard the demand for Caroline to stand closer to him in his voice. Usually Caroline would do something against him but since there’s two powerful witch in the room, two that is clearly upset with the Originals -mainly Klaus- for some reason, Caroline think its better if she did what Klaus ask her to. So she reluctantly moved closer towards him but refuses to stay behind him. Contrary to popular believe, Caroline Forbes can protect herself, if people would just let her. The Elena disaster doesn’t count though because Elena is her best friend, she didn’t think her best friend would kill her, even if she’d switched off her humanity so Caroline was clearly caught off guard.

Klaus growled at Caroline’s refusal to stay behind him but he just let it pass. She’s Caroline, this was the best he could get from her, especially after he called her fat earlier.

Genevieve who saw the exchange between Klaus and Caroline lifted her eyebrow. Niklaus Mikaelson not killing someone who defy his order, a baby vampire moreover. Hmm, this girl must be someone important to Klaus because he would never tolerate disobedient, not unless he cares about them. The fact that Klaus was eager for the blonde to stay behind him so he could shield her in case something happen was more than enough conformation Genevieve needed to know that Klaus indeed do care about this Caroline girl. Maybe she’s the reason why Klaus never really care about Genevieve, because his heart belongs to someone else. Genevieve once thought it was Cami but then she thinks Hayley might have something to do with it but she was wrong. It’s definitely not Hayley or Cami, it’s this young vampire, standing defiantly in front of Klaus.

Genevieve twisted mind started working twice harder to form a plan to hurt Klaus using this blonde vampire. He breaks her heart, she will break his very soul.

“Caroline, this is Genevieve and Davina,” Klaus introduce the witches to Caroline. “They’re the witches you’re searching for.”

Caroline smiled warmly at both of them. “Hi, I’m Caroline.”

“You must be a friend to the Bennet witch, am I right?” Asked Genevieve with false politeness. She can plan Klaus’ ultimate doom later, right now she needs to know why the Mikaelson needed the witches’ help. It doesn’t sound like the Mikaelson Genevieve knows and hate.

“Actually, it’s anchor now but that’s minor detail,” Caroline mumbled mindlessly.

Davina looked at the blonde who look like she doesn’t belong in a room full of murderers. “An anchor?”

“Yes, to the other side.”

Davina and Genevieve gasped at that. “What do you mean an anchor to the other side?” Genevieve was sure that the anchor wasn’t in a form of flesh and blood. Even if it was, only someone powerful can move the power to be an anchor from one place to another.

“As in she’s now the new anchor to the other side.”

“How is that even possible?” Davina was definitely in awe and fear. Someone who had that much of a power to make someone an anchor must be one hell of a witch. Kudos to that someone too, life as the anchor is filled with pain, how can someone survive such pain and agony?

“Long story short, a dude breaks a girl’s heart and she became the crazy ex-girlfriend that came back from the other side to seek her revenge on him. We managed to revive our friend Bonnie, the Bennet witch by making her the anchor somewhere in those drama.” That’s practically what happen, in simple words.

“Is this witch anywhere to be found now?” Genevieve asked, her interest is now pique. A powerful witch can come in handy in her war against the Originals.

Caroline let out a sorry smile. “She killed herself after she managed to seek her revenge.” It was tragic, really.

“Ladies, I think we have another urgent matter to attend to,” Elijah politely cut in, not wanting to drag the discussion even longer.

Caroline looked at Elijah and remembered exactly why she’s here. “Right,” she smile gratefully at him before she turned to face the two witches. “Do any of you knows about the Travelers?” The blonde asked the two witches.

Genevieve tensed at the mention of the Travelers while Davina looked up at Genevieve, expecting her to explain what they are to her.

“What have they done?” Genevieve ignore Davina’s wondering look and focus on Caroline. If there’s any enemy more deadly and annoying than the Originals, it’ll be the Travelers. But isn’t Marcos dead? Genevieve is well-aware of the history of the Travelers. It started with Silas and Qetsiyah, which is probably the guy and his crazy ex-girlfriend Caroline was talking about.

“Well, they’re here to seek revenge against the witches and anything that has to do with witch magic.”

“The Travelers are not someone who function well without their leader and I am fairly sure Marcos is dead.”

Caroline let out a nervous laugh. “Yeah, well, he’s not. Actually, he is but they somehow find a way to bring him back from the other side.”

Genevieve could feel a headache beginning to form in her head. Can’t she get a break? She’d just woke up from death, now she has to deal with the Mikaelson and the Travelers? Well, this is what she gets for defying the rules of magic by coming back from death.

“Who are these Travelers?” Davina asked, now looking upset for not knowing anything. From the way Genevieve’s face whiten at the mention of them, Davina is sure that the Travelers is a bigger threat than Klaus.

“They’re witches,” Elijah was the one who answered.

“More like the ugly stepsister of witches,” Caroline blurted out of nowhere. All five pair of eyes turn to her which made Caroline’s cheek caught on fire. “Um, its Liv’s words, not mine. Liv is a witch send from her coven with her twin brother to prevent the Travelers to rise again,” Caroline explained hurriedly. Why does her mouth have to work on their own?

Elijah let out a smile, clearly amused by the young vampire. “As our lovely Caroline said, the Travelers are the ugly stepsister of witches. They were once a coven of witches. Qetsiyah and Silas are the most powerful of them. She’s in love with Silas so the poor woman use her magic and perform an Immortality spell on him in hopes they would be together for eternity but Silas was cheating on her with someone else, a girl name Amara, the original doppelganger. She imprison Silas in a tomb after she made Silas believe that Amara had died after taken the sure. Their coven killed Qetsiyah for her act but then some of them started to believe that they can use magic for something greater, the way Qetsiyah did. Witches who still believe in serving the nature decided to call upon the spirits and place a curse on them. From then onwards, they continued being known as Travelers, due to their constant travelling as one of the many punishments placed on them trough the curse. The curse prevented them from gathering as a tribe, an act which would cause disasters such as plagues, fires and earthquakes wherever they decided to gather. They have no home.” Elijah finished his long explanation towards Davina before turning towards Caroline. “Am I right, Caroline?”

Caroline nodded. “Elijah’s right but the problem is now, they had found a way to transport themselves into other people bodies, enable them to gather without triggering the curse.”

“What are they planning on doing?” Davina inquire from the blonde.

“Well, they plant on ripping the earth off spirit magic, layered by layered, undoing all spirit magic i.e. their curse, vampirism and whatever magic witches uses now so they could finally be free of the curse and turns back to the traditional magic.”

It’s been a while since Davina had felt pure fear, she had been one of the most powerful witches for some time now, even though she’s no longer that powerful, she was still powerful enough to not having enough healthy fear coursing through her vein but after she heard Caroline’s explanation about the Travelers’ plan, Davina felt real delicate fear pumping in her chest. If they get rid of spirit magic, then she’d lost Marcel, Josh and she would also die because her powers came from nature, all of the witches’ power came from nature. Eliminate that, they would be powerless. Davina doesn’t know what traditional magic is, no one does anymore, not even Genevieve. Even if they survive the Travelers reaping off spirit magic out of earth, what to ensure that witches can still perform magic? What to stop them from using the traditional magic against all the remaining witches as a payback for cursing them?

The travelers needs to be stop and Davina will help them. She will not lose another person she cares about. “What can I do to help?” Davina stand closer towards Caroline, offering her assistance.

A smile warm smile formed on the girls face as she beamed brightly. “Really?”

The young witch nodded which cause Caroline to jump and hung her tightly, ignoring Klaus’ disapproval grunt and the weird look Genevieve was giving her. Who the hell cares what the thought, Caroline is just so damn glad she finally get some help from a powerful witch. That means she can help her friends back in Mystic Falls and bye bye New Orleans.

“Thank you, thank you, and thank you so much! You have no idea how thankful I am for your help.” Caroline gushes, a little too excited.

Davina was caught off guard by Caroline’s powerful hug but she felt her heart warms as she returned the hug. “You’re welcome.” It’s been a while since she experience such warm, kind and sincere hug from someone. She might only know Caroline but Davina is already liking her.

Caroline let Davina go and smile brightly at her. Davina return her smile before she turn to face Genevieve. “We are helping them, right?” Genevieve is now the coven’s elder, Davina has to follow her rules even though she’s not really on Genevieve’s side, or any of the witches in New Orleans anymore.

Genevieve nodded firmly. “Of course we are. We need to eliminate the Travelers once and forever.” Genevieve would not let the Travelers took away the magic and meddle with her plans of ruining Klaus’ life.

As if it was possible, Caroline’s smile widened after she heard Genevieve. Yes, she’ll be able to go home. Home… God she misses her mom and Bonnie and everyone else. She can’t wait till she’ll be able to escape Klaus and his drama and go back to her normal life. Deep inside, Caroline’s heart frown at the prospect of leaving New Orleans, leaving Klaus, it even feel painful enough for Caroline to feel but she shook it off when her eyes fell on Hayley.

No matter what Hayley had done, it wouldn’t be fair for Caroline to saunter in and took her chance at family from her. Klaus belongs to Hayley now, one way or another and Caroline will not be in their way, at least not in the way of the baby growing in Hayley chance at happiness. She’s full aware of what a broken family could do to a child, she won’t let another child feel what she felt, even if it hurts her so much, she knew death would be a relief from the pain.


	7. Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olla people, I'm back. Hi, sorry for another really, really late update. I've been cramped with studying thanks to finals and all of that. I'm sorry if this chapter isn't any good because I wrote it between studying and exams, I didn't even had the chance to edit it so it's not my best work. Sorry again. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, nevertheless and don't forget to comment.
> 
> Love,  
> Qis

**THEY’VE** come to an agreement with Genevieve and Davina that the coven will offer their help to Caroline and her friends in Mystic Falls but the two of them needs to go back and discuss matter with the rest of the coven and find a spell strong enough to encounter the Travelers’ magic, if they fail to kill Marcos. It might take a few days before they can find one, something Klaus was rather glad to hear. That means Caroline have to stay in New Orleans for a little while longer. Maybe this time he’ll be able to fix things with her now that she had accomplish her main objective of coming here. Maybe Klaus could persuade Caroline, ask her to stay here with him. Klaus knew that it was stupid of him to hope for miracle but he couldn’t help it. It’s Caroline Forbes, the light to his dark doom; Klaus would be damned before he does everything in his power to keep Caroline near.

Caroline on the other hand wasn’t that thrill about staying a few more days in New Orleans. All she wanted to do now is leave New Orleans and go home, where her family, her friends and her live is at. She misses her mom, her house and her bed. God she misses her bed and her bathroom and her kitchen and endless supply of B+ blood -thanks to the Salvatore brothers- in her mini fridge. Of course the Mikaelson household has all of that too, in an expensively better condition than hers but it’s not home.  She feels like the odd one out, the unwanted guest.

And then there’s this tension in the house. Hayley, Klaus, Elijah and her under one house? There was bound to be thick heavy tension. It’s like a real life soap opera happening inside of these white –very expensive- walls. Though Caroline might enjoy a good soap opera, her life has enough drama, thank you very much. The whole love triangle between the Salvatore brothers and Elena is enough soap opera as it is, she doesn’t need to be a part of another one, especially one that contains two Originals and one heavily pregnant were-slut.

Caroline heaved a sigh as she lie down on the bed and stare at the ceiling. She can hear Hayley down at the kitchen, drinking something not-coffee and Elijah in the study, probably reading. Klaus? Klaus is in his room, pacing back and forth, probably with a drink on his hand. What was bothering him? Her. She’s bothering him, or is he collecting some guts to talk to her? Oh well, whatever it is, Caroline likes it that Klaus is in his room and not in hers. He drives her nuts and the closer he gets, the closer she wants to let loose.

But she can’t. She’s Caroline Forbes, controlled and good Caroline Forbes. She’s a good vampire so she shouldn’t go around banging some evil hybrid, no matter how good that would feel. _Ugh! Think about something else, Care!_

Caroline was lost in her thoughts when her phone suddenly rang. She quickly reached for it and when she saw Bonnie’s name, she instantly answered it.

“Oh, thank God. Are you alright? Is everyone alright? Where’s Elena? What about Stefan and Damon? Did they make it back yet? Is Tyler still posses? What about Matt and Jeremy? Oh, my mom. Is she okay?”

“Whoa, calm down Care. Everything’s alright. Yes, Stefan and Damon plus Rebekah are here. They managed to save Elena and now Elena’s okay, just a little bit tired. Matt, Jeremy and your mom is fine and unfortunately, Tyler is still possessed.”

“That’s good. What about you? Are you okay, Bon Bon?”

Bonnie smiled, relieved to hear that Caroline is still alive. She’s in New Orleans, with Klaus, Bonnie wasn’t sure if Caroline would make it. “I’m good. I’m happy to hear you’re still alive.”

“Oh, please! You know more than anyone else that I can perfectly take care of myself.” Like Caroline once told Stefan, she is not girly little Caroline anymore, she can handle herself.

“I know that but Klaus is there and the last time you two were together…” before Bonnie could finish her sentence, Caroline quickly interrupt her with a loud groaned. “Ugh! Can we not remind me of the biggest mistake I had ever done?”

Bonnie smiled at Caroline’s statement. “Care, you do know that I’m your best friend right?”

Caroline nodded. “Yeah, so?”

“So I do know it when you’re lying.” They’ve been friends since they were both kids, Bonnie knows it when Caroline lies. People might be fooled by her perfectly perfect act but not Bonnie.

“About what?”

“About sleeping with Klaus being the biggest mistake of your life. Sleeping with Damon, maybe, but not Klaus. You like him. Heck, you probably even love him. Why is it so hard for you to admit it?” Yes, Bonnie hate the Originals especially Klaus with a big capital of H but when it comes to Caroline, Bonnie can see how much Klaus cares for that blonde best friend of hers and how much Caroline is falling for him and in a brink of death like this, all Bonnie wants is to see all of her friends happy. She hates Damon but even she can be happy for Elena when Elena started dating Damon so why can’t she do the same with Caroline and Klaus, right.

Caroline’s eyes widened when she heard Bonnie’s clear words from the phone. “Bonnie! Shhh! I’m in the house full of Originals, one of them happens to be the subject we’re talking about, so lower your voice.” Bonnie laughed. “And just so you know, sleeping with Damon is not that bad. I mean, have you seen him? There’s no denying how hot he is. He is definitely a God in bed.” Granted, Damon’s an asshole but hey, when you’ve got it good, you’ve got it good.

Bonnie’s face scrunched up in disgust at what her friend just said. “Oh my God! Care! That is so disgusting. It’s Damon and he’s with Elena. Ugh!”

“Bon Bon, you can hate him all you want but don’t judge until you’ve experience him in bed. Why do you think Elena’s head over heels for him? Or how Rebekah can be so dumb to actually sleep with him?”

“Okay, this conversation is not going where I’d expected it would be.” She was not expecting Caroline of all people to call Damon a ‘God in bed’.

Caroline let out a long laugh. “Yeah, next time you put me, feelings, and Klaus in one sentence, I’m gonna give you a vivid explanation of how _good_ Damon is.”

“Shut up, Care!” The two girls laughed together, feeling a little bit more like themselves and a little less like the world is going to end soon. If Caroline looses Bonnie again, she’s pretty sure she’s going to fall apart. Life without Bonnie, God, she doesn’t know how to live without her best friend. If Bonnie wasn’t there, they’d probably wouldn’t be able to get a help from the witches of New Orleans. Which reminds her, “Btw Bon, thanks for backing up Elijah earlier?”

Bonnie smiled. “Hey, we’re asking for their help, it’s the least I can do. It’s nice that Elijah is helping us, and Klaus and Rebekah, even though she only does it because she was told so by her brothers.” The Originals had been rather helpful and Bonnie is grateful to have them in this little war of theirs.

“Yeah, it is nice of them, Elijah especially. He had been welcoming and incredibly helpful. Not a bad company either. It makes being here a lot more bearable.” Ever since she arrived in New Orleans with the Salvatore brothers, Elijah had been the one to surprise her the most. They were never friends, heck, they barely cross path which say a lot considering how small Mystic Falls is but now, Elijah has been one of the very few people Caroline would trust her life with and that happens only after a short amount of time she spent knowing him. She’s just grateful to have him here. Pretty sure Caroline would lose her shit if there was only Klaus , Rebekah and Hayley around.

“And what about Klaus?” Bonnie couldn’t help but to ask.

“Do I need to bring up Damon’s manhood again?” Caroline threatened. She is not in any circumstances, ready to talk about Klaus and whatever feeling she has for him. That is a conversation for later, when they are not fighting for their lives, again.

“That’s not what I mean,” Bonnie added quickly in the fear of hearing Caroline describing little Damon.  “I’m just asking if Klaus had been, manageable.”

“Well, he’s Klaus, he’s not manageable but he’s cooperating and that’s more than I could ask for.”

Bonnie nodded in agreement with Caroline even though she knows Caroline couldn’t see it. “What about Hayley?”

“Ugh,” Caroline groaned. “Who told you about her?”

“Stefan.”

“Can we not talk about the she-wolf?” Another topic to be saves for later, if they survived this thing with the Travelers.

“What can we talk about then?”

“I don’t know, you and Jeremy?”

Bonnie let out a deep sighed. “What is there to be talk about? I’m gonna die, along with the other side and he deserve someone better, maybe someone like Liv to make sure he’s happy after I’m dead.”

“Bonnie, don’t say such thing! You are not going to die, we  have the help from the witches now, and you’ll be okay. You have to. I can’t lose you again, Bon. I’m gonna do everything I can to make sure that never happens again, okay?” Caroline is not loosing Bonnie, not ever again.

Tears filled up Bonnie’s eyes. God, she loves Caroline. “I love you, Care.”

The blonde let out a small smile. “I love you too, Bon Bon. Just hold on for a little bit, okay?”

“Okay.” Bonnie nodded.

“So why did you call me?” There must be a reason why Bonnie called her.

“Just wanted to make sure Klaus haven’t driven you nuts.”

Caroline laughed. “Well I will be soon if I have to stay here any longer. Everyone here just drives me crazy, minus Elijah that is.”

Bonnie raised her eyebrow at the mention of Elijah. “You’ve been speaking so highly of Elijah lately. Are you jumping on Elena Gilbert’s wagon and keep it in the family too?” Bonnie couldn’t help but to tease.

Caroline let out a horrified shrieked. “Eww! Of course, not.” She loves Elena but Caroline would never do such thing. “Though it would be priceless to see Klaus reaction when I spat that onto his face, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, after he kills you and everyone you love, e.g. me.” Said Bonnie and both girls laughed. Yeah, Klaus would definitely kill her and everyone she loves after that.

“Well, Elijah is just a good guy, the way Stefan is and he’s noble and you can count on him to keep you safe and it’s nice for once to know that you can count on someone to keep you safe. Someone like that is hard to find in the midst of craziness like New Orleans and Mystic Falls.” Maybe that’s why Caroline and Elijah fit in so well, because they’re both noble like that.

“True. Well, tell both Elijah and Klaus that Elena is grateful for their help, we all are, though I’m still not sure about having Rebekah here, even though she has proven to be quite useful.” Bonnie still find Rebekah never-ending complains about having to be in Mystic Falls dreadful. The girl should be thankful that Bonnie is no longer a witch because if she is, Rebekah would probably be on fire right now.

Caroline laughed. “Will do.”

“I got to go now. I’ll call you later and keep you update on what’s going on in old Mystic Fall, okay?”

“Okay. Don’t die before I come home or I’ll find a way to revive the other side and bring you back just to kill you again.” Caroline joked but they both know that’s exactly what she would do if Bonnie died before Caroline gets the chance to see her.

“I promise. Bye, Care.”

“Bye, Bon.” Caroline smiled and put her phone away. Talking to Bonnie certainly improved her foul mood and suddenly Caroline was up for some fun. Well, she is stuck in here for a few more days so why the hell not go out and explore the city. What’s the worst that could happen? She’s already dead.

So Caroline put a new outfit on, a red mini dress she bought using Damon’s credit card. Speaking of Damon’s credit card, she still haven’t gotten around to pick up the things she had bought early today, thanks to the impending doom of Mystic Falls. Cami surely has taken a good care of her things. Thinking about Cami leads her to Marcel and though Caroline doesn’t think it’s a good idea to be associated with somebody who might have some issues with Lord Niklaus the arrogant, Caroline knows she’s going to need all the help she can get if she wants to save her friends, family and a whole town and that means she needs Marcel to be on her side. The fact that it would enrage Klaus is also another reason why Caroline just had to do it. Klaus thinks she’s his just because they had a little sexy time in the woods and Caroline is here to prove to him that he is wrong. This is Caroline Forbes, she is not anyone’s property but herself.

So Caroline skipped her way downstairs, feeling good about the night. That is until she arrived downstairs and witnessed a very intense scene where Elijah and Klaus is standing toe-to-toe, ready to rip out each other’s throat over something Caroline should probably have heard from upstairs but she was so in her blissful bubble that she didn’t even hear that the Original brothers are ready to tear each other’s limb out. Hayley is also there, in the middle of the brothers and it didn’t take a genius –which Caroline is- to figure out what they’re fighting for. So much for a good night out.

“She’s carrying my child, Elijah. Do you really think I would let her die?” Klaus glared intensify as he faces Elijah.

Elijah leveled his brother’s glare.“After decades with you, Klaus, I am not so sure anymore.” _He does have a point there_ , Caroline commented in her head.

“Hayley will be safe here, in our protection.” Klaus does not trust anyone else but himself to take care of Hayley. Call him paranoid but Klaus believes everyone out there have a motive against him. He had made more than a handful of enemies over the century, what’s not to say that one of them lies within the pack?

“No, she is safer with the werewolves, with her family. We are not up against Marcel anymore, brother, we are up against something far more dangerous in Mystic Falls. It is better for Hayley to be in the care of her family where it is safe. Do I need to remind you that the other side is falling apart which means all of your enemies there can jump into this side? What do you think they will do if they found out about Hayley? Need I remind you about our father?” Elijah is not taking any chances here. Things are looking bad and if there’s even the slightest hope that the child Hayley is currently carrying would be his brother’s undoing, Elijah would do anything in his power to keep that child and it’s mother safe.

“It is more and more reason to keep her close so we can protect her!” Klaus screamed so viciously. You know things are going to take turn from bad to worse when Klaus started screaming so Caroline decided that it’s time to intervene.

She took a  deep breath and made her way towards the triangle drama that was happening in front of her. “There is no such thing as peaceful normal day in this house, does it?” She decided that she should approach this situation with a little bit of humor so she won’t end up dead, courtesy of Niklaus Mikaelson’s anger issue.

The two brothers seemed too snapped out of their sending-each-other-death-threats-using-a-glare fest and turn to Caroline who just looked at them tiredly. She did not sign up for this, why did she sign up for this?

Elijah straightened himself. “Pardon me and my brother, Caroline. It is just a misunderstanding, nothing we haven’t gone through before.” When he looked at her, he couldn’t help but to appreciate Caroline’s tight figure and long, beautiful legs in that red mini dress. He had lived a thousand years and had seen many beautiful woman but even Elijah couldn’t deny the attraction of an alluring woman such as Caroline. “I see you’re on your way out.”

Caroline smiled. Elijah, always so perceptive. “Yeah. I figured the longer I stay out of this house, the saner I’ll be.”

Both Caroline and Elijah laughed at that, to Klaus obvious distaste. Oh, he hated his brother so much. How come it is so easy for her to interact with his brother after  only knowing him for a few days? There’s no hostility whatsoever in their exchange. Klaus hated it that Caroline feels more comfortable around his brother than him and he promised her the world. Maybe that’s the problem, Caroline didn’t want the world. She just wants to live a normal life like most humans do.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Klaus growled, sending dirty looks over his brother before his gaze soften at the sight of Caroline. “Where are you going, love, if I may ask?”

Caroline soft smiled turns hard when she turns to look at Klaus. “A place that is none of your business.” She couldn’t help it, she just feel the need to anger Klaus even if it might be the cost of her own life.

“Oh, come on, love. Are you still angry about that comment I made in the bathroom? I was just being honest.” And Klaus couldn’t help but to tease Caroline, knowing it would anger her even more. Call him crazy but angry Caroline is just one of the cutest thing Klaus had ever seen.

“If you don’t shut up, Klaus, I’ll raise Mikael back from the dead just so he could kill you.” Caroline growled, growing angrier by the second.

Instead of growing furious like Caroline wished he’d be, Klaus just looked at her in amusement which annoys Caroline to no end. Caroline growled and looked at Hayley who was looking at her with what Caroline could only classify as jealousy and envy. Why? Caroline has no freaking idea. It’s not her that the Original brothers are fighting for.

“Okay, I’m not sure what just happened here but if you guys want to kill each other, make sure you post-pone it until we’ve saved Mystic Falls and my friends. I’m gonna go now, so cheerio!” Caroline smiled and made her way towards the front door, as fast as humanly possible, hoping that she could escape Klaus without actually showing him that she is escaping him, but luck has not been on Caroline’s side for years now so before she made one step outside, Klaus had appeared in front of her, causing the blonde to groan.

“Not so fast, love. This is New Orleans, not Mystic Falls. Witches, wolves, vampires roamed this town and I do not want you to get hurt.”

“I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself.” Why can’t everyone see that?

Klaus let out a soft smile. “I know you can but I’ll feel better if you let me accompany you. Let me show you my town.” All he wanted to do is spend time with her, that’s all Klaus asked for.

“Thanks Klaus but I already have a date.” It is not wise for her to do so but Caroline didn’t care. She just spat those words onto Klaus’ face.

The hybrid’s face slowly hardens but he managed to keep a smile on for the sake of Caroline. “Oh. With whom, may I ask.” Because he’s going to kill that son of a bitch.

“His name is Marcel. Bye!” And in a blink of an eye, Caroline had left the Mikaelson mansion, leaving Klaus in a midst of planning thousands of different ways to torture Marcel until he begs to be killed. Oh, first his town, now his girl? Enough is enough. Marcel needs to be taught a lesson. You can probably take a town from Niklaus Mikealson but you can never take Caroline Forbes away from him and Klaus would be damn before he let Marcel or any other guy for that matter takes his Caroline away from him again. Once was enough, Klaus is not prepared to go through that agony again so he did what he did best when Caroline refuses to listen to him, he followed her like a creep. Even Klaus knows he’s being a creep when it comes to stalking Caroline.


	8. What Was Never Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys.... I'M BACK!! Sorry for the long, long hiatus but life had been kinda hellish lately. I've stopped school and searching for a job and the whole drama so yeah, I wasn't able to write that much. To make it up to you guys, I've decided to post more than one chapter so enjoy!!
> 
> Love, Qis.

**IN** a thousand years, Niklaus Mikaelson had done a lot of things that would make anyone cringe. He had stooped so low, it was hard to imagine him sinking lower than that and yet somehow, Caroline Forbes had managed to make him does just that. He should know that blonde ray of sunshine would be the cause this is new record of low, not to mention pathetically childish acts. This girl will be the death of him, he is sure about it. Apart of him tell him to run when he realizes that Caroline might actually be the death of him –he would do anything for her, even if it means giving himself over to death- but somehow, there’s an odd sense of peace of knowing that. She might not be the most enthralling species of woman he had ever met but he would gladly die for her.  

Klaus is currently hiding behind a wall, carefully watching Caroline who was drinking with, surprisingly, Camille. He was even eavesdropping on their conversation. _What?!_ He couldn’t help it. Caroline, the girl he’d been pining over for months and Cami, a girl he’d been playing around with back and forth since he moved to New Orleans, are talking, with alcohol involved! Things are bound to get worst for him. God must’ve hated him! Klaus wouldn’t hold it against Him if he does -after all the horrible things he’d done, he was lucky that God still lets him live- but even Klaus thinks this is a bit too nightmare-ish, even for him. _Why don’t you just put Genevieve and Hayley into the mixture?_ Klaus thought. It’ll be like Klaus’ personal little _‘ghosts of girlfriends past’_ except all of them are pretty much alive, if you don’t count the technicalities.

Klaus can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine when he imagined having all of them there, together. If they make a pact to get back at Klaus –like that movie Rebekah had asked him to indulge one afternoon, what was it called again? Ah, John Tucker Must Die. Well this must be his own version of Niklaus Mikaelson Must Die then- ; even an Original hybrid like him can’t stand a chance. After all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. His mother was the perfect example of that.

By no, Klaus actually prefers it if Caroline was meeting up with Marcel. At least he can hurt him, maybe even put a little torture in but Camille? Not so much. So far though, all the two of them had been talking about was shopping -which store is good, where can they buy beautiful new shoes, bags and God knows what else, as if Caroline needs more stuff than the many ones Caroline had left at Camille’s bar earlier today-, there’s no sign of them discussing about Klaus…. yet.

Maybe neither of them knows that each of them knows him? He surely does hope that’s the case but since the universe obviously hated him with passion, as soon as that thought crosses Klaus’ mind, Caroline brings up his name. _Marvelous!_

“So, how do you know Klaus, if you don’t mind me asking?” Caroline tried to sound casual but inside, she really wants to know.

Camille let out a short smile. Should she tell Caroline about her “relationship” with Klaus –if there was even any- to the girl who’s in love with him? Probably not a good idea but then again, her relationship with Klaus is nothing to be jealous off so why the hell not!

“I’m… kind of his psychiatrist for a little while back.” God knows if every patient Cami’ll have to face after this is as messed up as Klaus is, she’d probably just check into a mental hospital herself. “I studied psychology and Klaus took an interest in me which is why he randomly came to me whenever he likes so I could study him and he could understand himself a little bit more.”

Caroline took a sip of her drink before laying her eyes on Camille once again. “But he’s more than that, isn’t he?” She could see what lies deep inside the girl’s heart. Trust her, she’d been there, done that more times than she would like to with a rack full of t-shirt to prove it. If anyone knows about pining over a guy, it’ll be Caroline.

Klaus focused his hearing more when he heard what Caroline said. Did Camille really have feelings for him, the horrible monster? Could it really be that after everything he’d shown her, Camille still finds it in her beautiful strong heart to love him?

Camille smiled a tinge of sadness colored that beautiful smile. “Yeah, I guess he was.” Somehow after everything, Klaus had managed to win over her heart, even if he was once a monster that kills people just for fun. And therein lays the problem. He was a monster, not anymore. Camille had seen the human in Klaus, the vulnerable man who just wants to be love. He’s not a knight in shining armor, that much is clear, he’s definitely very much of a dragon that entraps a damsel in distress in his castle, true but at least now there are parts of him that wanted to be better. That’s what she fall for, the man he wanted to be not the man he once were. Sadly though, his heart belongs to someone else.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m not the one he loves.” The girl gave Caroline a pointed look.

Caroline put up her dumb-blonde face. “Whatever that means.” The girl took a big gulp of her drink. If they’re gonna have this conversation, she’s gonna need to be drunk for it.

A smile graces upon Camille’s lips. _Ah, denial_. Caroline should know better than to lie to a psychology major who can read even the most monstrous of men. “You know, for the longest time I thought it was Hayley that holds his heart, she is carrying his baby, it was only logical. Then I met you and I know I got it all wrong. You’re the girl; one that haunts Klaus’ memory, the one who makes him wants to be a better man. Looking at you now, I know why Klaus was so intrigue with me and why his gaze always lingered a little too long on my hair. It’s because I remind him of you and though he can’t have you, even a reminder of you is enough to keep him sane for a little while.”

“Wow, you’re not kidding about the psychology major.”

“Yeah.” Camille chuckled. “So tell me, what’s wrong?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why aren’t you kissing Klaus yet and bare your heart and soul to him?”

“First of all, I have kissed Klaus and indirectly bare my heart and soul to him but like every other guy I’ve been with, the moment he got it, he decided to crash it in his hand. Second of all, did you miss the part that he’s Klaus Mikaelson? A murderous hybrid who have a serious anger issue and an ego bigger than his death count? And he has killed a lot of people, just saying. And most of his victims are innocents! He would do anything to anyone just so he could get whatever he wants, that’s who Klaus is. He tormented my friends, killed them, and threatened to kill what little of them still alive, he even tried to kill me! I can’t be with someone like that.” As Caroline said those words, she slowly remembers why it was such a bad idea to be with Klaus at the first place. “And then there’s the whole ‘impregnated the were-slut’ thing whom btw, snapped my neck after she helped a crazy professor woke Silas which leads to the Travelers arrival in town which leads to a whole bunch of other mess. Tell me that’s a good way to start a relationship.”

“Wow! And I thought I had it worst. Clearly you outdone me in so many levels.” Suddenly her issues sounds like a child’s play comparing to Caroline’s.

“Yeah. My life literally feels like a really complicated and messier Twilight.”

“Sadly Klaus doesn’t sparkle.” Cami joked, Klaus cringed. _Oh, God!_

“Yes, because every girl needs a sparkly serial killer boyfriend.” Both girls laughed.

A shudder run through Klaus. Imagining himself, the great mass murderer, sparkles. It totally take the whole serial killer thing off and God knows Klaus can’t have that. He loves being feared by many.

The laughter of both girls came into a halt when they were interrupted by the Vampire lord with glistening dark skin and perfectly proportion white teeth. “Ladies.” He gave them both his winning smile as he stood next to Caroline.

Klaus’ whole body tensed. He doesn’t like they way Marcel was looking at his girl.

“Marcel,” Caroline greeted him with a fake smile which almost made Klaus jumped in happiness. _Now that’s my girl._

Marcel ignored Caroline’s obvious distaste of him and looked between both blondes. “What are you two pretty ladies are talking about? I sure do hope it’s me.”

Caroline let out a deep sigh. She straighten her body composure and turned to face Marcel. “Cut the pleasantries, Marcel. I’m not here to play games.”

“A girl who means business. Good. I guess we’re on the same page then.” Marcel may be a lot of things but he does not play around, not when his people’s safety are in jeopardy. Davina had called him, telling him that the danger Caroline spoke off was real. It was enough to make Klaus and Elijah asked for the witches’ help and if there’s a way he can prevent it from happening, he will.

“We are.”

“Now tell me what do you mean yesterday.”

“It means what it means. If you don’t help me, you and every supernatural creature that requires death before turning would die and others would lose their abilities.”

“What do you mean by that, exactly?”

Caroline was about to answer him when Klaus decided to make his presence seen and stood between Caroline and Marcel. “It means, mate, you might want to hold on your horses in your kill the hybrid plan.” He gave his former ward his annoying _I’m-winning-again_ smile that Marcel oh-so-hate before he turns to face Caroline and Camille who was both, not so fond of seeing him there. They probably have figured out that Klaus had been eavesdropping on them. They maybe blonde but they’re not dumb, not even close to that.

“And why am I not surprise that you would be a creep and eavesdrop on people’s private conversation.”

Klaus turned to Caroline, his obnoxious smile that makes Caroline wants to murder people, was plastered on those red lips of his. “I can’t help it; love, with my exponential hearing and all.”

Caroline rolled her eyes at Klaus and focused on her drink. Now that Klaus is here, Caroline was sure that Klaus can take it from here. She doesn’t feel like explaining her town’s misfortunate of being the attraction of all supernatural creatures anyway, so let Klaus do it. And surely enough, Klaus did. He explained everything to Marcel and with a little bit of arguing, a little bit of compromising and a whole lot of threatening, the two of them managed to form a truce that would last until further notice. By then, Caroline had consumed enough alcohol to feel a little bit better about being stuck here in New Orleans with two of her least favorite people in the world.

How did her life came to this? She misses those days where all she has to worry about is high school drama and her stupid self-esteem. God, she can’t believe she came to a point where she misses being a neurotic shallow teenage girl. At least her old self don’t have to deal with death, threats and annoying stalker-ish hybrid. Although Caroline loves being a vampire, she couldn’t help but to secretly wish she was human again, where she doesn’t have death threats hanging over her head all the time and she can lead a normal life and have a family, the way she always wanted too. Now, all she has is this hole in her heart that no matter how hard she tries to fill, will never be whole again.

And that’s why she hated Klaus and Hayley so much, because even through it all, even after everything they’ve done, they get to have the one thing she or any of her vampire friends or even Elijah could have, your own flesh and blood, your own family, your own children. Caroline had tried so hard to keep her moral compass right, to do what’s right and what’s good, and to not give into the allure of darkness and yet here she is, with nothing but a glass of alcohol in hand. Life’s a bitch, more so if you’re a vampire!

When Klaus and Marcel had a mutual agreement to work together, Marcel decided to take his leave, probably to seek Davina, and Klaus turn to Caroline who’s still tending to the drink in her hand. Camille has excused herself to seek other customers somewhere along the line, leaving Caroline and Klaus all alone, something Klaus was rather enjoying. It’s been hard to catch her all by herself ever since she came to New Orleans a few days ago. The girl had insisted on ignoring him and he can’t really blame her for that. Who in their right mind would want to spend time with a murderous hybrid who had threatened to kill half of the people she love?

“May I join you, Caroline?”  Klaus asked, even though he was already slipping on to the chair next to Caroline.

“Would you evaporate out of existence if I say no?” Caroline asked without actually looking at him.

“You know the answer to that, love.”

The baby vampire let out a deep sigh. “Then why bother asking?”

“Because I’m a gentleman.” Klaus simply said.

“Yeah, a gentleman who kills people on daily basis and knocked up a were-slut.”

Klaus’ whole demeanor tensed. “Is that what’s been twisting your gut, Caroline? Me and Hayley?”

“Ugh!” Caroline felt like she wanted to rip her hair out of frustration. “Can someone please dagger you already?”

“Don’t be like that, love. After all, if I die, I’ll take you down with me.”

“Sometimes I think that is a hundred times better than the life I’m living right now. We’re all practically doomed anyways; why not just fasten the process.”

“Caroline, we’re vampires. We get to live in a way humans don’t. You should be enjoying eternity.”

The blonde girl turned to face Klaus, her expression grim. “That’s what you don’t get, Klaus! We may live forever but how long can forever stretch before you lose sense of life?” Her words carried a heavier meaning than she intended too and Caroline felt her heart clenches. “You know why human lives are so sacred? Because they’re short. They lived for something and they lived it well because one day, it will end. They fall, they break and they rise again and it all will be bittersweet as it ends. We, immortals, don’t get that. It’s just an endless loop of life that never ends. Of course that means you get all the glorious thing about being alive forever, but you also have to feel the burden of an endless life. You get hurt, you lost people, you lost yourself and when you fix yourself and rise up again, the motions will repeat itself all over again. How long can you go through all of that without losing a part of who you are to the likes of life’s cycle?”

The atmosphere was heavy and there was sadness in the air that Klaus had never seen before from Caroline’s eyes. “You have changed quite a bit, love, since the last time I saw you. Back then, you wouldn’t exchange your vampirism even if the cure was handed to you.”

Caroline let out a deep, heavy sigh and turned back down to her drink. “That’s what constant fear for your love one’s life does to you, it wears you out.”

“Caroline, love, we will help you rid Mystic Falls off those Travelers.” Klaus wanted to assure her, to make her feel better because he hated seeing her all torn up like this.

“And then what? Other dangers and more threats to my friends, my family and my life comes. It just never ends. Aren’t you tired of it? The constant fighting, never actually getting to live a normal, peaceful life?”

Klaus was quiet for a while, letting the exhaustion he hadn’t felt in a long time, sag onto his shoulders. “Maybe once or twice. Sometimes the burden of life catches up even to me and I wonder what use of all this endless time and power I have if I have no one to fight for.”

Caroline gave a nod. A sad smile appeared on her lips once more. “Now you have that. You have Hayley and your child.”

Frustration grew in Klaus’ heart. “When will you get that I care not of Hayley’s well-being? I only care about my child.” He needs Caroline to know it, that there’s no other girl for him. Hayley means nothing to him, or so he liked to hope.

Caroline eyes landed on him. “And that’s where you are wrong, Klaus. I see the way you look at her, I see the protectiveness you feel for her, even against me. You may deny it, Klaus but actions speaks louder than words. You can’t help but to care for her.” The understanding in those blue orbs made him wants to hide because he knows that she sees it, she saw him, behind all those pompous smirk and careless acts, Caroline Forbes can see that Klaus Mikaelson is no longer the same monster that came to Mystic Falls years ago. He had become more human and for that, he had started to care. It scares him to know that Caroline saw him and have the power to use it against him.

Klaus knew Caroline was right. He could feel his growing fondness over the werewolf girl as time passes. There’s no need of denying that. “It doesn’t matter. She’s not the one I want to spend my immortality with.”

Silence filled the space between them and they both took a moment to collect their thoughts. It was Caroline who break the defining silence.

 “You told me once that you want to be my last love and you will wait for me, however long it takes.”

The hybrid nodded. “And I intend to hold on to those words.”

Caroline let out a long deep sigh as she stared into nothing. “Maybe you should just give up, Klaus. I’m slowly breaking apart and I don’t know if I’d be here much longer.”

Her words shook Klaus and he was surprised by how much fear radiating in his body when she said those words, as if she’s not planning to live for a long time. “Then I’m gonna glued you up again and fix you. I’d do whatever it takes to make you whole again.” Klaus insisted. He would never give up on her, not now, not ever. If he has to, he’d picked up every little broken pieces of her and put it back one by one.

“Don’t you get it Klaus,” her eyes met his and there was nothing but growing numbness in it. “You can’t fix what was never whole to begin with,” Caroline let out a dim smile before she down the rest of her drink.

Klaus didn’t know what to say. He just stared at Caroline Forbes who once were an endless source of light in this deep dark tunnels. It seems that life had beaten her down so hard; she’s slowly losing her rays of sunshine and caved in to the darkness of reality. When he looked at Caroline from the corner of his eyes, he saw a shell of a person that used to be so lively and filled with love. Now, she’s just another broken soul. For the first time since he was Turned, Klaus Mikaelson felt real pain slipping through his every veins.


	9. The Good News

**FOR** the first time since she first came to New Orleans, Caroline was alone at the Mikaelson’s manor, much to her complete happiness and bliss. When she woke up that morning, Klaus was nowhere to be found and Elijah was on his way out. He had prepared breakfast for Caroline -the human and vampire kind, sadly, there’s still no coffee but Elijah made sure to prepare some tea for her- before he walked out and tell her that Hayley is with her pack so she have the house all to herself, except for the few vampires that Klaus had, guarding the house while they’re gone. Caroline was honestly, too excited about not having to deal with The Originals drama, to hide her glee and instantly she vanishes to the kitchen after sending Elijah out. Maybe with everyone out of the house, Caroline can finally do some serious thinking about everything, something which has been long since overdue.

The blonde vampire took her sweet time enjoying her breakfast, smiling and humming as if she had no care in the world. Once done, she decided to clean up after her own mess and make sure the kitchen was spotless. Once all of that is done, Caroline went upstairs and enjoy a very long hot shower that makes her feel refreshed and energized. She made a few phone calls back to Mystic Falls to check up on everyone after that. No one had died, The Wonder Twins, Jeremy and Alaric are still on the doppelganger protection detail, Tyler is still possessed by a Traveler, Matt and her mother is safely unharmed, Bonnie is wrecking her family’s grimoire to search for a way to defeat Marcos and Rebekah almost snapped Damon’s neck at least once a day and Stefan was always there to stop her. Sounds like a normal day in Mystic Falls.

After the check-ups on Mystic Falls’ residents, Caroline made an elaborate study plan on how to catch up with all of the studies and lectures she had to miss because of the whole Travelers drama. She is not going to let her GPA flop just because Marcos or whatever his name decided to take over her town. She’s planning to take a few extra courses next semester, maybe even take up a second major. Hey, she’s Caroline Forbes. She needs to do something with a bang! Taking up a second major would definitely do that. Elena already set her eyes on the pre-med program for next semester and Bonnie’s heading for Archeology department so Caroline needs something crazier to filled up her day other than drama courses if she was going to make a name for herself in college. That is if, they all managed to survive the impending doom heading their way.

By noon, Caroline was running out of things to do and since she’s home alone and the Mikaelson’s manor is a huge house, Caroline decided that a tour of the mansion is needed. She already knows what lies on the first floor of the house so she decided to snoop on the second and third floor instead. Who knows, she might just found some rare artifact that could help her safe the world or a dead girlfriend/boyfriend locked in a glass case with flowers in hand and all. You never know what you’ll find in the house of thousand years old vampires. Finger cross there’s no such thing as a creepy collections of their enemies remains. That would put a whole other meaning to the word psychopath.

The second floor mostly consist of rooms. Hers are besides an empty room and next door to that room is Rebekah’s. It seems that although she’s a thousand years old vampire, Rebekah is still very much a teenage girl. Her room looks nothing like Caroline’s or the empty room that was decorated by someone who is definitely not Klaus or Elijah. She can’t see the two of them picking out furniture, curtains and color for the walls. It seems way too normal for the two of them to do such things. She can, however imagine Rebekah going over all the details of her room. It totally screams REBEKAH when Caroline stepped into the room. The walls are painted in light pink, the design of the furniture are modern and like every other teenage girls around the world, Rebekah have pictures displayed all over her room. Since Rebekah is miles away, Caroline decided to snoop around Rebekah’s room and look at all the pictures she had hanging around.

Most of the pictures are the ones of her summer adventures with Matt. Caroline has decided that Matt is seriously, one lucky guy. They were all over the world, Paris, New York, Rome, you name it! Caroline couldn’t help the jealousy that coursed through her as she stares at all the pictures of Matt and Rebekah. She was supposed to be able to escape Mystic Falls and spread her wings all over the world after graduation but here she is, stuck, trying to fend her little town from the invasion of a body-snatcher witches. Sometimes life is so unfair!

Caroline move on towards another series of pictures that wasn’t of Matt. It was an old pictures of Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah all together. It seemed as if the three of them had been the main three of the Mikaelson’s clan for so long. They might fight, they might hate each other and the wish to tear each other apart is always there but in the end, they’re family and they would do anything for one and another, even after all the mishap and daggers that had been put their way. The fact that Elijah and Rebekah is here to help Klaus after everything he had done is a clear example of that. In a way, the three of them reminds Caroline of Bonnie, Elena and herself. Of course they have their ups and downs but they will go to the end of the earth _and_ hell to save one and another. That’s practically why Caroline had stayed. She cares too much about Bonnie and Elena to ever leave them behind. She may not have siblings but she have sisters and they are as much of a family to her as Rebekah and Elijah is to Klaus.

The baby vampire continue to look at another series of pictures of Rebekah and her siblings when Caroline finds a really old picture of Rebekah and Marcel. _Hmm, that’s interesting_ , Caroline thought as she holds the picture in her hands. Of course Rebekah looks happy in every picture she hung across the room and to untrained eyes, the picture looks just like any other picture, Rebekah with someone in her life, but fortunately for Caroline she could see more than meets the eye. Rebekah wasn’t just happy in this picture; she was in love, with Marcel. Now that’s a turn point that Caroline honestly hadn’t expected. _Rebekah and Marcel, hmm, cute couple!_

The blonde proceeded to the third floor once she had enough of snooping around Rebekah’s room and touching her stuff. Caroline had to admit, Rebekah have some sweet lotions and perfumes, one that she may or may not have used a little. It’s not like Rebekah is here to detect it, so why not use it?

Caroline was humming and smiling happily as she walked through the hallway of the third floor and come to stop on the first door she finds. When she opened the door, it was evident that the room belongs to Elijah. Just like Elijah, the room is neat, clean and reflects his love for perfect attire. Everything was in place, no striking decorations, only expensive furniture and a white wall. It would be a lie if she doesn’t feel a tad bit of disappointment but hey, that’s Elijah Mikaelson for you. He hovers nothing of his real deep personality even in his décor of the room. Somehow it scares Caroline and warms her also, to know that Elijah is not some closet-whack job or something.

Caroline makes her way towards Elijah’s closet to snoop inside and imagine her not-surprise when she sees a row of the same expensive dark suit lining up with equally expensive and identical pairs of shoes. She only managed to find a few glimpse of t-shirt and jackets but even those are the dark expensive ones he clearly enjoys to wear. Seriously, if they survive this whole travelers-cleansing-the-earth’s-magic stuff, Caroline is so dragging Elijah’s honestly cute little ass to the mall and introduce him to other things then his expensive dark attire.

Not finding any use of exploring Elijah’s way-too-neat of a room, Caroline instantly move to the next one and as soon as she opened the door, a scowl appeared on her face. _Hayley’s room_. How can Caroline be sure of it? First, it’s the smell. Like every other werewolf, Hayley have this sort of smell that Caroline still can’t pinpoint what it is exactly. Even Tyler and Klaus, whom are hybrids, still carried that same smell, only less striking. Second of all, this room have baby stuff in it and since no one else in this house is pregnant, Caroline was sure about it.

With Hayley’s room here, that makes the last room belong to Klaus. For some reason, a huge annoyance surge through her when she thinks of Hayley’s room being placed between the two brothers. They strategically put Hayley there so they could protect her at all times. _So much for not caring, Klaus!_

A huge part of Caroline wants to searched Hayley’s room and find whatever secret she harbored but every time those thoughts run past her, Caroline sees the baby stuff and pregnancy books and all and Caroline felt a gripping grip on her gut that makes her turn away and closed the door shut. No matter how long Caroline had been in New Orleans and seen Hayley’s very pregnant figure, she could never truly down that part of reality that was now out of her reach.

_Babies. Hayley is going to have a baby and she will always have the choice to have more babies and build a family._

Before the painful reminder of the life Caroline had lost because she was turned into Vampire took over her, Caroline quickly shook it out of her system and stare at Klaus’ door. She had been there before, he’d locked her inside but Caroline was too preoccupied in the moment to actually look around his bedroom. Should she sneak inside and see what Klaus Mikaelson put inside of his room? Oh, the urge to do so is so huge but Caroline refuse to let it control her. The last time she was in there, she almost couldn’t control herself. She won’t let that happen again.

That’s why she went back down and decided to spend the rest of the day in the study room, coursing through the many variations of books on the shelves for her to enjoy. At first she thought of snooping inside the only computer that seems to be available in the house which is in the study room, but then Caroline decided to go against it. Honestly, she does _not_ want to know what is in The Originals’ search history. It may turn out to be far more disturbing than their kill-count all together. Caroline had the unfortunate knowledge of what Damon Salvatore searches through the internet because of her own stupid curiosity; she does not want to experience the same thing again.

So Caroline picked up a book. After a few minutes searching for a perfect read, Caroline settles for a book on the history of witchcraft. Their lives are wreaked with it anyway; it won’t hurt to know where the hell did witchcraft first come from. Caroline was halfway through the book when Hayley walks in, with another werewolf on tow.

Caroline, who had been so into the book, didn’t, realized they were there until Hayley spoke up. “Where’s everyone?” Hayley asked, once she realizes there’s only Caroline and a few of Klaus’ lackey in the house.

Caroline cursed herself for not being more alert to her surrounding before closing her book calmly. She lifted up her face and stare at them. Hayley’s pregnant figure still somehow managed to distract Caroline but her eyes quickly moved to Hayley’s male friend whose obviously another werewolf, if his smells says anything about him. _He’s hot._

“I have no idea where Klaus is, he’s been gone before the sun’s up. Elijah, however, went to see the witches,” Caroline stood up and put the book down on the leather chair she was sitting on earlier. “And you are?” The blonde looked at Hayley’s friend.

Hayley scowled when she sees Caroline’s eyes light up in interest. “None of your business!”

“Oh, we’re being territorial are we?” The vampire stood a few step in front of Hayley and cross her arms against her chest as she channels her inner Regina Woods. “Well, you should have thought off that before you lead my now ex-boyfriend’s hybrid friends into their own doom.”

“I did what I had to do. I was trying to find out about my parents and where I came from. I don’t expect you to understand it, Ms. I-Have-Everything.” Hayley spat at her.

“You want to talk about parents issue, huh? How about this, my dad left me and my mother for another man. And when he came back, he tortured me and tried to change who I am because he thinks I’m a monster. Oh, and my mom secretly tried to kill me behind my back with my then boyfriend after she found out what I am. You think you’re the only one with parents’ issue? Join the club!” The vampire glared at Hayley’s figure and anger surged through her. “And you know what, you’re lucky because you have a second chance at a real life, a chance of starting over with that baby. Some of us don’t have that so stop trying to act like you’re the only hurting soul in this goddamn world.” Caroline started to walk away but managed to stop next to Hayley’s friend to greet him. She has manners, after all. “It’s nice to meet you, Hayley’s werewolf friend,” with that, Caroline stormed out of the study and headed for the door. She yanked it open and was about to stormed out when she saw both Elijah and Klaus at the door.

A scowl appeared on her face. “Where the hell have you two been?”

Both Elijah and Klaus was aware that Caroline was in a bit of a mood. They would’ve thought being left alone in the safety of the house would improve her spirit but they were wrong.

“Well hello to you too, love. How was your day? Ours is quite fruitful, I must say,” Klaus said as he walked inside, passed Caroline.

Caroline growled before she turned around to look at Klaus who was already walking towards the living room. “The hell does that mean?”

Elijah, who had walked into the mansion and closed the door behind him, look at the annoyed baby vampire. A smile crept onto his face. Caroline Forbes can be quite endearing when she’s mad which is why most people don’t take her as much of a threat. Thankfully for Elijah, he knows better. Woman, no matter how adorable, can be quite hellish of an enemy. He’d seen it way too many times to know better.

“Caroline, I believe we have a good news for you,” Elijah spoke as he stopped next to the baby vampire.

Caroline lifted up her head. “What good news?”

“Let’s all re-group in the living room first, shall we?” Elijah offered his arm.

Unwillingly, Caroline looped her arm around Elijah’s and they both headed for the living room. When they’re there, Klaus was seated on one of the sofa while Hayley sat on another sofa with her werewolf friend stood beside her, guarding her from any threat. Caroline inwardly growled at that. _Great! Another hot guy on Team Hayley. Ugh, since when do I care about who’s on Team Hayley?_

Caroline took a seat next to Klaus, much to her distaste and Elijah sat next to her. For the first time since she came to New Orleans, Caroline realizes that she is between the Mikaelson’s brother, not Hayley and in some twisted way, Caroline felt good about it. She mentally kick herself when she realizes it. _No, Care, no! You are not going to be your shallow old self over some stupid jealousy you have towards Hayley. That is not who you are anymore._

“Why are we here, Klaus?” Hayley asked, eyes clearly showing her dislike at Caroline’s new position. It was hers before Ms. Mystic Fall came to town. Now that she’s here, everyone would fall on their knees to be on her grace. It has always been that way, in Mystic Fall and now in New Orleans. She did not expect less from Klaus but Elijah? He was supposed to be on her side! Why was he so content on taking care of Caroline?

“We have come to an agreement that you should stay here in New Orleans, with Jackson and the pack,” Klaus indicates to Hayley’s new friend and Caroline find herself nodding. _So that’s his name._

“Why? We are you going?” Jackson spoke, for the first time since he stepped into the manor.

“We have some matter of a great importance to take care off in Mystic Fall,” Elijah answered.

Caroline who had been staring at Jackson and Hayley quickly snap back to reality once she heard what Elijah had said. Her once scowly face was instantly graces with a smile when she realized what the older Mikaelson meant. “I’m going home?”

It was Klaus who answered her. “Yes, love. You’re going home.”

Caroline did not know what down on her that made her leaped up in excitement and hugged Klaus. Her glee of knowing she’ll be back in her hometown soon had made Caroline forget all about her self-control and just hugged Klaus like he just told her he’d find a way to fix all of the problems in the world.

Klaus was stunned when Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck with so much happiness but that didn’t stop him from enjoying the small act of affection Caroline was giving him. He snaked his arms behind her back and hold her dearly as if his life depended on it.

The whole room was somehow glued to Klaus and Caroline for a few seconds. Elijah was both surprised and delighted at the sight of Caroline’s happy smile and Klaus’ stunned happiness, Hayley felt jealous of the obvious love Klaus was showing Caroline’s way and Jackson, well Jackson is completely bewildered and totally lost. Klaus Mikaelson, the ever intimidating hybrid, is smiling with happiness in the arms of a blonde vampire? What is even his reality anymore?

It had taken Caroline a moment to realize what she just did and once she did, she quickly pulled herself away from Klaus and regained control over herself. “Um, sorry.” The blush on her face made her looked away from him.

Klaus, who was enjoying the turns of event too much, chuckled at the baby vampire. “No harm done, love. I am just happy to see you smile again. I have missed it.”

The younger vampire ignored Klaus’ word and turned to the older Mikaelson. “So when are we heading back to Mystic Falls?”

“In two days. Genevieve and Davina have a few lose ends to tight up and Klaus still have to ensure the city’s safety once he and Marcel went away.”

“Marcel’s coming?” Surprise was evident in the blonde’s voice. She didn’t think Marcel would tag along.

“Yes. He and Davina have this bond, he would never let Davina go anywhere of danger all on her own, and he doesn’t trust us, mainly Niklaus, enough to put Davina’s life in his hands so he’ll be coming with us. We will need all the help we can get.”

“Hold up, I don’t get it. What is more important than your child’s life that you would risk leaving Hayley unprotected?” Jackson who was quiet before suddenly speaks up.

“We are not leaving Hayley unprotected. We’re leaving her under you and your pack, mate. If anything happens to her or my child while we’re away, it’d be your heart I’ll rip off. Anyway, the threat in Mystic Falls is way bigger than the ones we currently have here. Some bloody witches have found a way to get rid of all the magic in the earth, first only in Mystic Fall and slowly, the whole world. This spell will un-do every magic spells that had ever been cast and the last time I check, werewolves are a product of that magic. The only way we would all survive is to make sure those people don’t get to cast that spell, hence why we are all leaving.”

Jackson was quiet for a while before something came dawning on him. “If it un-dos all the spell, that means the werewolf curse would be gone.”

“Yes,” Klaus nodded, expecting such reaction from the wolf. Most werewolf think of their abilities as a curse, a painful one, and being freed of that would be a gift to them. “But it also means that Hayley, might just not survive since her pregnancy is the object of loopholes and magic.” The hybrid reminded Jackson which instantly shut off all the dreams of being freed from the curse. Jackson is a good man; he would never let other people get hurt just so he could cure his own suffering. That is just how noble he is and Klaus knew exactly how to play it.

“So do we all agree with the plan?” Elijah speak up.

Hayley grumbled. “It’s not like I have a choice.”

Ignoring Hayley’s comment, Caroline hopped off the sofa and stood with a big smile curved on her face. “Well, now that’s done, I’m gonna go ahead and call Stefan to tell him about our arrival.” Caroline beamed excitedly and before anyone could say anything, she had vamped out of the living room and straight to her room. The two brothers distinctly heard Caroline dialed the younger Salvatore’s number and then everyone, even one without vampire hearing, heard Caroline’s excited shrieked as her friend picked up the phone.

“She’s really excited about going home, isn’t she?” Jackson commented, a smile appeared on his face. Caroline somehow changed his perspective off the vampire race. He had thought all vampires are soulless, cold killer like Klaus and maybe even Elijah but he saw Caroline and instantly, he was reminded of the fact that some vampires are still very much a human and they still cling on to their humanity.

Klaus couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his chest when he heard the ramblings of Caroline Forbes he had grown to know and miss. This is what he was fighting for, her smile and her happiness. “Indeed she is.”

“Lucky her,” Hayley muttered.

All eyes fall on her. The three man detected the sourness in Hayley’s voice. It is clear to all of them that Hayley is not really fond of Caroline, even to Jackson who’d just met Caroline. He may not know what kind of history runs between the two -and it must be one hell of a history, if Caroline’s scowl and Hayley’s bitterness says anything about it- but he knows there is more to it than it is. It’s not just because of the history, it’s not even because of those stupid rivalry thingy girls usually have with one and another, something else was the reason behind these girls’ drama.

“Who is she anyway?” Jackson asked, in attempt to find out more about what’s really going on with Hayley who had been bitter than usual.

“Meet Caroline Forbes. Miss Mystic Falls, blonde extraordinaire and Vampire goodie-two-shoes.” Hayley said with a tinge of annoyance.

“And how did you guys know her?”

“I help her now ex-boyfriend break his sire bond, fall for him in the process and lead twelve of the hybrid in his pack into their deaths.” Hayley explained.

“Caroline was one of the people I had to protect in order to use her best friend, Elena as a bait to lure my brother out and kill him.” Elijah added.

“I tried to kill all of her friends and family.” Klaus finishes.

Jackson’s eyes widened. “And she still have the guts to stay under one roof with all of you? I’m not sure if she’s brave or stupid.”

Hayley smiled despite herself. “None. She had to stay here to help the people she love. That’s Caroline Forbes for you, she would do anything for the people back home, even if it means going against everything she stood for.” Hayley said, almost admirably. That’s when it was clear to Jackson that Hayley doesn’t hate Caroline, she’s jealous of her. Caroline is everything she wishes to be, but aren’t.


	10. Drinks With The Girls

**IT** seemed as if the day when Caroline can finally get to go home can’t arrive any faster. She had to patiently wait for the day to come so she can finally be with her friends and family once again. Her stuff are pack, even the many stuff she had bought using Damon’s credit card, the witches are ready and yet they still have to wait for one more day before Klaus and Marcel can leave the town and still ensures the safety of everyone –humans, vampires, witches and werewolves, alike- in it. It kinda drives Caroline a little bit crazy, knowing what she wanted was so close and yet still far enough for her not to be able to reach it.

But in the mean time, while she waited for that day to come, Caroline had spent her time hanging out with Cami and Davina, both of whom had been nothing but kind and wonderful to her. She had been in the company of a thousand years old men for way too long, she needed girlfriends to keep her going sane. After all, Caroline wishes to tight up all the lose ends before she says bye-bye to New Orleans and hello Mystic Falls and one of them happens to be Camille, her bartender/psychology major friend who shared the same problem as her, Klaus Mikaelson.

“Hey, Cami, can I ask you a personel question?” Caroline asked after she took another sip of her drink, with Davina doing the same. It’s probably not a good idea for the two of them dragging Davina, a much, much more underage teenager, to drink alcohol with them before 4 PM but then again, in a city of supernatural creatures roaming around doing whatever they like, they all need a good amount of alcohol to survive.

“Sure,” Cami answered, all cheerful and smiley, as always.

 “What are you going to do about, you know, your attraction towards Klaus.”

Davina’s face crunched up in horror when she heard Klaus’ name. “Ugh! Please tell me you’re not going to talk about Klaus and feelings. Those two words doesn’t belong in one sentences.”

Both blonde laughed at Davina’s dislike over Klaus. It was not baseless, Klaus perfectly deserve Davina’s hatred, Klaus deserves all the hatred that was pointed towards him by anyone and yet for some reason, delusional or not, there is something about Klaus that’s worthy to be love, no matter how tiny that something is. Camille had realized that the day she found herself hurting after she saw Klaus with Genevieve. True, that woman was a horrible person but that wasn’t the true reason why she was upset about seeing them both together. Camille was hurt. She had thought that she matters more, she even believed that Klaus cares about her and sometimes, when she dare to dream, Camille thinks she and Klaus might be something worth fighting for but seeing Klaus with Genevieve ruin that dream. Now Camille knew better than to dream because Klaus was never hers nor does he belong to Genevieve or Hayley. There’s only one person in Klaus’ heart and she’s sitting in front of Camille.

“Oh, come on Davina, you can’t deny the fact that Klaus is hot,” Caroline said, the air of mischief filling her tone.

Davina made a disgusted face and Caroline burst out laughing. It would definitely challenge Klaus’ ego if he saw the young witch’s reaction to him, being hot.

“I don’t know what you see in Klaus,” Davina said to Cami who laughed along with Caroline.

“He gives you expensive jewelry,” Caroline offered.

“And he has that mysterious tortured artist vibe,” Camille added as she took another sip of her drink.

Davina’s face scrunched up in dislike. “Yeah, until he tortured you for real.” The three ladies laughed.

“What about you, Caroline?” Davina asked after she took another long sip of her drink.

Caroline looked up from her own drink. “What about me?”

“Don’t you have any romantic relationship in your life?”

Caroline smiled sadly and shook her head. “Nope. Not anymore and I don’t know if there’ll ever be one again.”

“Why not?” Cami asked.

“Being a vampire kind of ruin that part of your life.”

The psychology major blonde’s face was filled with confusion. “I’d say being a vampire gave you more reasons to explore many romantic relationship, if you know what I mean.” She wiggled her eyebrows which made Davina laughed. Caroline on the other hand just let out a thin sad smile and looked down to her drink. “It’s not the same, not when there’s no growing old together.”

Davina looked at the older girl in front of her in sadness. She’d never thought of things this way, that maybe not all vampire are fine with being a vampire. She knew that not all vampires had a choice in being one, some was changed against their will but more often than not, once they become one, they rarely ponder about their human life, about what they’ve lost. Klaus, Marcel, Elijah and even Josh doesn’t seemed to mind being a vampire, in fact, they enjoyed it, even glorified it, maybe Josh didn’t but the other vampire she knew does that it made her forget that some of them never wanted to be a vampire at the first place. They probably have a life, a future they had plan out and in a blink of an eye, all of that was tore away from them and left them stuck for eternity. Davina Claire knew now that for some people, being a vampire is a curse, not a gift like Klaus claims it to be.

“If there was a way for you to be human again, would you take it?” Cami suddenly asked Caroline.

The blonde vampire remembers the day Klaus asked her if she wanted the cure for herself. He would have scoured the earth for it and give it to her if she had asked for it, Caroline knew that but back then, she didn’t want it. Of course at the back of Caroline’s mind, she secretly wonder what it would’ve been like if she actually get to be human again, she even dared to daydream of what life would have been if she could build a life, fall in love, get married and have children but then she remembered what it was like to be human-Caroline where people get to lie, cheat and push her around like she didn’t matter and Caroline instantly shove that daydream deep inside the darkest part of her heart and left it forgotten. She didn’t want to be weak, shallow, human Caroline. She liked being strong and being in control. She likes it that she can make Damon paid for all the horrible things he did to her when she was human, she enjoy knowing that she can take care of herself now and always being keep in the loop of all supernatural things that happened in Mystic Falls. She loved being strong, ageless, fearless.

She didn’t know when but slowly things went spiraling down and tragedy after tragedy strike Mystic Falls. They’ve lost a lot, they will lose more. Caroline and her friends are always in a constant fight, whether for Elena, their love ones or for themselves. It was the constant fighting for their life that wears Caroline out, it’s the losing people that you love that breaks Caroline apart. She no longer feel strong, ageless and fearless. Caroline Forbes can only feel the numbing pain that makes her wary of life.

Caroline looked at Camille and Davina who was patiently waiting for her answer. The sadness in her eyes blurry the smile she wore on her face. “In a heartbeat,” the vampire answered the question without knowing that a certain Original was hovering nearby and caught a whim of their conversation.

Klaus watched as Caroline twirled the glass in her hand while the most heartbreaking smile he’d ever seen graces her lips. What really happened in Mystic Falls since he left that had torn apart Caroline? She used to be so full of light, ageless, fearless and now all of that is slowly slipping away from her. The light Klaus was so used to seeing inside of her beautiful blue eyes and that addictive smile grew dim, day by day. The girl who love the power and the promise of forever would now rather choose death than the life she currently led.

What happened? What changed his Caroline? What’s killing her deep inside?

Klaus clenched his jaw. Anger seeped through his veins as he watched the women he love smile with unshed tears in her eyes. Again, his heart break at the sight of her. The pain that used to be so foreign, yet now greeted him like an old friend since the day he saw Caroline in New Orleans, came again, gripping his heart, making it bleed. He couldn’t bare another moment of seeing Caroline so torn apart so he vamped away from the bar and straight for his own private one, in the safe containment of his own home.

Elijah looked up from his book as soon as he saw Klaus walks into the living room and headed straight for their make-shift bar. He took one of their best Bourbon and poured a glass before downing it all and filling it full again. The older Mikaelson study his younger brother carefully. It was obvious that Klaus was upset, that much is visible, but what had peeked Elijah’s interest was the hurt in his eyes, as if something was tormenting him. Good Lord, is that heartbreak Elijah is seeing in his brother’s eyes? The hybrid hasn’t felt any emotions as such since they were humans, what could have cause such heartbreak again?

He knew the answer without even seeking it. Caroline Forbes. She, Elijah had deemed, is a magnificent creature. Truly. To normal eyes, Caroline looked just about ordinary. Yes, she’s beautiful but there were many other beautiful creature out there and Caroline would certainly look plain besides them if you compare it on their looks. However, Elijah had the opportunity to see deep inside, to befriended and witness with his own two eyes, as the girl makes his murderous monster of a brother, turns into a mere man. No woman, no being, alive or dead, had the power to do so, only her and Caroline didn’t even care to acknowledge her power over him. She still try to keep to her moral compass, still compassionately put what others need before her and refuses to give in to the dark side that is Niklaus.

Elijah had thought that the baby Hayley’s carrying was going to be his brother’s redemption but for the first time in many years, Elijah Mikaelson is wrong. If anyone’s going to be Niklaus redemption, it would be Caroline. The baby is just a miracle, a gift that might just save them all.


	11. I’m Sorry, Love But I Can’t Let You Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is my favorite chapter I have written so far for this story so tell me what you guys feel about okay??
> 
> Love, Qis.

**THE** day Caroline had been waiting for since she set her foot in New Orleans finally came. That morning, Caroline woke up early and instantly smiles when she remembered what day it is. She got up, take time with her shower, wore her favorite yellow dress and white cardigan and even took the time to get her hair done and put some makeup on her face. When she’s done, she skipped her way down to the kitchen, with imaginary birds chirping all around her.

“Good morning!” The blonde vampire beamed when she waltz into the kitchen, a smile never leaving her happy face. She didn’t even care about Hayley being there, drinking not-coffee, at the table with Klaus next to her, reading the morning news paper.

Hayley let out a grunt. “Looks like someone got their glow back.”

Instead of being angry, Caroline just smiled at her. It almost made the werewolf choked on her hot coco.

Klaus watched the two with amused expression on his face before staring at Caroline. Her usually straight hair had been curled, her pale cheeks now had its color and Hayley’s right, Caroline did got her glow back. The glowing smile that Klaus had come to miss is now dancing on her lips, literally lighting up the whole room. His dread and heartbreak was now left forgotten, courtesy from the Miss Mystic Falls presence. When Caroline turned and smile at him, his undead heart skipped a beat.

“Coffee?” Elijah who was preparing some breakfast, offered the blonde girl.

Caroline’s eyes snapped at him and if it was possible, her smile grew even wider. “You have coffee?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Yes, please.” The girl answered eagerly.

The older Mikaelson took the coffee maker and poured a mug of coffee that he, himself had grinded, for Caroline. When he went to town yesterday, he remembered Caroline’s desperate search for coffee the first morning she was here and decided to buy some for her. After everything the girl had gone through, it’s the least he could do for her. “Here,” Elijah handed the mug to Caroline who took it as if he just handed her a pile of gold.

When she took a sip of that hot caffeinated goodness, a moan of pleasure erupted from her mouth and instantly, she took a big gulp of it. Elijah couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face, so was his brother. They both watched Caroline with a light happiness that they have not felt in a long, long time. Even Hayley couldn’t help smiling at Caroline and she dislikes her.

“Oh, God! I don’t know how I managed to survive without you, baby but I promise, you and I, we will never be apart again,” Caroline spoke to the mug of coffee, totally forgotten about three other people in the room with her.

Klaus snorted at Caroline’s weird antics which made Caroline glared at him. “Ignore him. He’s jealous,” again, Caroline talked to the coffee as if it was a person.

“Trust me, love, I have no resentment towards that coffee. He’s no match for me,” the Original hybrid winked at her.

Caroline let out a scowl but still managed to look happy when she continued to drink her coffee. Elijah just shook his head at the two of them before he picked up a tray that was filled with food and put it on the table. Caroline followed him and the both of them sat across Klaus and Hayley. “Eat up,” the older Mikaelson said and they all started to enjoy their breakfast.

A light conversation between the four of them happened as they enjoyed the food. Caroline was surprised to find herself enjoying her present company. She had always liked being next to Elijah but Klaus and Hayley? There hadn’t been much of a cozy conversation between them; it always ends up into some kind of drama, so Caroline was caught off guard when she starts having normal, everyday talks, with the two of them over breakfast. It was as if they were just normal people, eating breakfast together as a family.

Family? That word sounds foreign to Caroline when it comes to the Mikaelson and Hayley but for some reason, she likes it. She is, a small town girl after all, family means everything to her. It’s nice when you can have one, even in a place that is not home, with people that used to ruin your life. Maybe somewhere along the way, Caroline had learnt to forgive and let bygones be bygones. Life’s too short to live in hatred and resentment. Okay, maybe life’s not too short, not when you’re a vampire but come on, look at what seeking revenge and everlasting anger did to Klaus? That’s not the life Caroline wishes to lead for eternity so maybe forgiving them would do a whole lot of good to her. She did after all, forgive Katherine, the person who killed her, she should make an effort to forgive Klaus and Hayley too. Who was she to hold so much resentment against them anyway? If there’s one person that should do that, it should be Elena.

Caroline was discussing her plans to take on a second major with Elijah and Klaus with Hayley putting her insight in here and there, when her phone rang. Caroline quickly took it out and when she saw that it was Damon, she answered it without even leaving the room to get to more a private space.

“Morning, Damon!” She beamed at the phone.

“Why are you so perky in the morning, Blondie?” She could hear Damon’s rolling his eyes at her through the phone. “Oh, don’t tell me? Did someone finally stop being a tight ass and give into the temptation in the form of the big bad hybrid?”

If Damon was there, Caroline would have punched his gut out but since he wasn’t, and Klaus, who obviously had heard Damon, was grinning from ear to ear, Caroline just let out a growl. “Do you really have to be such an ass?”

“Only to the vampire Barbie who’d max my card.”

It was Caroline’s turn to grin from ear to ear. “Hey, you’re the one who told me to use it in case of emergency.”

Damon let out a huff. “Yeah, emergency as in Klaus kicked us out of his house and we need a place to stay or if he burned our belongings and need to buy a new one, not an emergency shopping therapy to clear your head off.”

“Don’t be bitter, Damon. I’m sure you have enough money not to go broke by my emergency shopping spree.” He’s had a lifetime to collect all of his fortune, Stefan had shown her their bank accounts and the list of fortune they have, she knows Damon can afford it. His net worth are more than the whole town of Mystic Falls itself, he’ll survive paying his credit card dept off. It won’t even put a dent on his wealth.

“You’re lucky Elena loves you.” Caroline heard the smile in Damon’s word.

“Oh, admit it, you love me too, Salvatore.”

“Too much it hurts,” Damon said flatly which made Caroline laughed. Oh, she misses Damon… and Stefan, and Elena and Bonnie, and Matt and everyone home and she misses her mom and she just can’t wait to finally get to see them again.

As if Damon could read her mind… “You’re coming home, right?”

“Yup. Today. Why?”

“Nothing, just making sure the Mikaelson clan hadn’t brainwashed you enough to make you wanna stay permanently in New Orleans.” Damon is well aware of Klaus’ feelings for Caroline. _Ugh, weird! Klaus and feelings should not be in a sentence together._

“Are you sure you’re not just missing me?”

“Please, Barbie, we have Original Barbie here. You know what they say, once you go Original, you never go barren.”

Caroline made a horrified look which made both Klaus and Elijah snickered. “Ugh, gross, Damon! Does Elena know your getting cozy with Rebekah?” She knows bringing up Elena’s name would threw Damon off his game. _Take that, Salvatore!_

Damon let out a groan. “Is my entire existence going to be tied to my ex girlfriend from now on?” Ah, so that’s why Damon’s calling her! He needs someone to vent to. _How sweet!_

“If I remember correctly, it was you who decided to call it off with her. There were mentions of, ‘this is toxic, we are in a toxic relationship’, if I remember correctly.”

Damon didn’t know if he should be shocked or laughing at Caroline. “You remembered my break up?”

“Of course! There was champagne.” Hello, Caroline Forbes here. She did used to be Damon Salvatore’s number one anti. “Anyway, you’re the one who decided to break up with her, again, so why are you moping around and calling me, of all people, to talk about it?”

“God knows why!” He was regretting his decision now.

Caroline was playing with her food when she suddenly remembers about the conversation she had with Elena about Luke’s crush on Damon. An evil grin appeared on her face. “Listen, Damon. Now that you’re single, maybe you can open your eyes to other possibilities, like, I don’t know, changing the team or something?”

“What are you barking at, Forbes?”

“I’m talking about the male half of the Wonder Twins. He’s been drooling over your ass since the first time he laid his eyes on you.” Caroline mimicked the narrator voice of those kids show where they told the kids in the show some fairytale story.

“You think you’re so hilarious, huh, Forbes?” Annoyed Damon, asked.

“Oh, I know I am.”

“Whatever. Just make sure you get your ass here as soon as possible. The Travelers is going desperate and I don’t know how long I can live with Luke staring at my butt. I know it’s hot but come on!”

The blonde chuckled a little bit before nodding, even though she knows that Damon can’t see her. “Aiyay captain!” Caroline was about to hang up the phone when she suddenly heard Damon called her name. “Yeah.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m glad you’re coming back. It’s too quiet without your excessive talking.” It’s Damon way of saying he misses her.

Caroline smiled, her heart warms at the thought of seeing everyone, even Damon, again. “I’ll see you back home, Damon. Bye.”

At the exact moment Caroline put her phone away, the front door’s bell rang, telling them that they have visitors. Elijah quickly excuses himself and went to see who it was. He came back a minute later with Marcel and Davina on his tail. Caroline quickly stood up to hug Davina and give a warm smile to Marcel which the man appreciated. Her face turns confused when she didn’t see the red-headed witch with them.

“Where’s Genevieve?” She thought the witch would be joining them.

“Genevieve told me to tell you that she couldn’t join the trip to Mystic Falls. The other side is unstable and Genevieve needs to help the coven to keep the balance over here.” Davina said. She knew Genevieve had other plans but as far as Davina’s concerned, if it has anything to do with Klaus, he’s far enough for him not be affected so why bother?

Klaus and Elijah shared a look, obviously not feeling good about Genevieve staying back with her coven when Hayley would be here with only Jackson and the pack as her protection. Hayley could feel the tension too, as she looked between the two brothers; hand unconsciously went to her protruding stomach.

“We should bring her with us,” Elijah said, airing his opinions. The only reason he was semi-okay with leaving Hayley behind is because Genevieve is coming with them. With her around, Hayley’s safety could be jeopardize. Elijah won’t hold it against Genevieve if she tried to do something towards the girl just to get back at Niklaus.

Klaus growled. He knew Elijah’s right, Genevieve staying back means Hayley’s and his child’s doom, leaving them behind would be suicide. But he can’t bring Hayley to Mystic Falls too. It’s dangerous to have Hayley who’s already eight months pregnant, in a town that might be ridden off magic soon. She would also be a distraction and he needs to keep his head free if they want to get rid of the Travelers. They can be quite the handful, Klaus have heard. So what should he do now?

“You should stay, Klaus,” Caroline spoke up. Klaus’ eyes snapped at her. “What?” He stood up from where he was sitting and headed straight towards Caroline who’s standing behind the kitchen counter.

Elijah could see that a round of fight might started between this two and it’s a private one so he quietly ushered everyone out of the kitchen and straight towards the living room, giving the two of them space to work things out and hopefully no one’s heart got broken in the process.

“You should stay here and protect Hayley. I’m pretty sure we can handle the Travelers now that we have Rebekah, Elijah, Marcel and Davina.” Caroline said, well aware that everyone had left to give them some space, something she needs to thanked Elijah later for his effort.

Klaus started to pace back and forth in front of her, face troubled. “It’s okay, Klaus. Family’s first, I get that. We’ll be fine” The girl reassured him, a small smile still placed on her face even though deep inside, there was a storm of heartbreak that was waiting to be unleashed.

“Stop it.” Klaus words were hushed but there were clear hardness in it.

“Stop what?”

The hybrid snapped his head at her, eyes filled with anger. “Stop being so bloody selfless, stop putting other’s need before yourself, stops trying to chose for me! I am _not_ leaving you.” He’d left her once and she came back more broken than ever, he would not do the same mistake again.

A pile of torn up rage filled Caroline as she kept her stare at Klaus. “Don’t you get it? You’re not leaving me, Klaus _, I am_!” Tears of anger started to pool inside of Caroline’s eyes as her jaws tighten. “I’m leaving you; I’m giving you a pass so you don’t have to chose between me and your child. I’m not that kind of person, I won’t let myself be one so I’m the one who’s gonna _leave_ you.”

Klaus eyes darkened, his heart pounding so hard against his chest. “I won’t let you.”

Caroline ignored his words and was about to walk away when she felt a hard steady hand wrapped around her wrist, making her still. “Let me go, Klaus.” Her voice wavered as a lump appeared in her throat. She didn’t dare to turn around and look at Klaus, afraid she might lose all sense of control and break apart right in front of him.

“No!” He was not going to give up on her, never.

“Please,” Caroline begged, tears stinging in her eyes and she closed them, wishing for someone to take the heartache away.

Klaus’ grip against her wrist softens and he slowly pulled Caroline body around to face him. When he saw the helpless tears running down her face, he put away the distance between them and lean his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent. She smelled like peaches and sunlight, it was opposite of him. His heart stings at the thought of her crying because of him.

“I’m sorry, love but I can’t let you go.” For the first time in many years, Klaus let his heart open and showed her his weakness. He sounded weak, he knew that. This is why he once told Elijah that love is a weakness, because it is. It’s vampire’s greatest weakness and Caroline is his.

Caroline took a shaky breath. “I’m no longer the girl you fell in love with, Klaus.”

He heard her voice cracked and his heart tightens. “And I’m not the same man you hated, love.”

“I’m broken.” _I am_ , her heart declared.

“I’ll fix you.” _I know_ , his heart said.

“You can’t…” _Please give up on me_ , she pleaded.

“I refuse to believe so.” _I won’t_ , he concludes.

“Klaus, I-“

He caught her mouth with his, letting their worlds collide, their lips lock and their every feelings intertwined. Their first kiss was a desperate one, resolving all the tension in the air between the two of them. The second kiss was out of frustration, from both of them for not being able to be together and frustration towards one and another. This kiss, however, was none of that. It was filled with every pinch of emotions, every unsaid words, every broken conversation, every painful yearn and all the love that took over their undead heart since the first day Klaus saved a dying Caroline on her birthday.

When they pulled away, both of them were panting hard, eyes closed with their body intertwined, leaning on each other for support. It took Klaus a few second to calm his undead heart and cupped Caroline’s face with his hands and lift it up so he could see her beautiful eyes that were still filled with tears but it was tears of happiness. _Happiness_ , Klaus can’t believe he finally had the chance to find happiness again. She is his happiness, his sunlight and he will never let her go.

“I am not letting you leave me, Caroline Forbes. I will find and pick up every broken piece of you and I’m going to put it back together. Whatever hole there is in your soul, I’m going to fill it with all the love my undead heart could give. All the wounds in your heart, I will tend to it with my loving care. Whatever pain the world had inflicted on you, I will kiss it all away. If you run, I’m going to chase after you until my feet can no longer take my weight. You, my love, are stuck with me for eternity.”

Caroline let out a chuckled and a teasing smile appeared on her face. “That’s kind of creepy.”

Klaus let out a growl. “Don’t ruin the moment, love.”

Despite the tears, the two of them smiled at each other and body close to one another. A ray of sunlight peeked into the kitchen and lights the two hearts that was once filled with darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> How did it go?? Do you guys like it? Please tell me what you guys feel about it and what you guys feel should happen in this story. 
> 
> XOXO  
> Qis


End file.
